Desobediencia Civil
by EriolEloy
Summary: Adevertencia: UA. Omegaverse. En un mundo donde la Revolución Americana nunca tuvo éxito y la situación social está determinada por la dinámica Alfa / Beta / Omega. El Imperio Británico es la mayor superpotencia. Los Omegas, ocupan el escalón más bajo en la escala social y son utilizados como esclavos sexuales y, una vez inutiles, como mano de obra barata. Los Betas, pueden
1. El Rehén

Esta historia pertenece a JayEz publicada en la página de "Archive of Our Own". Yo únicamente la he traducido del inglés al español; siendo lo más fiel que me fue posible en cuanto a la sintaxis y el léxico del texto. Ella vive en Berlín y sus historias son deslumbrantes. Considero un pecado no compartir el talento de tan ingeniosa y aplicada escritora. Por favor, continúen leyendo. Espero que la experiencia sea tan satisfactoria como lo fue para mí, al toparme con cautivadora historia.

John disminuyó su respiración, ajustó el proyectil, y apretó el gatillo.

El Rehén.

El tranquilizante golpeó en la arteria carótida del hombre, liberando los productos químicos en el torrente sanguíneo del Alfa que, se dejó caer como un saco de patatas.

—"Un Alfa menos. Procedan. "—John ordenó a su equipo a través de la línea de comunicación.

Cinco personas se movieron al unísono hacia la puerta trasera de la casa. John pasó por encima del cuerpo, a un lado de los contenedores de basura, y siguió a su equipo.

Lubitsch abrió la puerta y John entró con sus compañeros en la habitación. Vacía.

Con una breve gesto, entraron en la habitación de al lado, también vaciá. A través del pasillo, entonces, voces.

Esposa e hija. Necesitaría dos balas.

John y Lubitsch compartieron una mirada. Wilder derribo la puerta de una patada, entonces ellos entraron, y las dos Alfas caen al suelo de madera, inconscientes.

John activó su línea de comunicación de nuevo. —"León a Águila. Los Alfas están en baja. Listo para la extracción en dos minutos."

—"Entendido, León."— respondió la voz de Irene Adler.

La unidad continúo hacia el sótano y encontrando rápidamente lo que estaban buscando: Los seis esclavos Omega de la familia. No, cinco Omegas, un Beta, el aroma se lo indico a John; estaban atados contra la pared.

El Beta parecía un poco débil, pero por lo demás sano y salvo. Las mujeres, por otra parte habían sufrido una fuerte paliza. La chica más joven, tal vez de 17 años, lucía un collar de moretones a lo largo de su cuello. La imagen y sus implicaciones, persiguieron un escalofrío por la espalda de John.

Él había visto esto a menudo. Por lo general, los Alfas tratan bastante bien a sus Omegas, eran alimentados y vestidos. Sin embargo, a veces se encontraban con familias que maltratan a sus esclavos. Explotándolos sexualmente hasta que sus heridas los hacían inútiles como trabajadores, y la familia los terminaba sacrificado.

Cualquier Alfa podía poner una bala en el cerebro de un Omega y no perder el sueño. Legalmente, los Omegas no tenían derechos. Eran propiedad del gobierno o de propietarios privados.

—"Shhh…"— John dijo y se acercó al grupo de Omegas con las manos en alto. Ellos olían su estado de Alfa; pudo ver en el miedo de sus ojos. — "No estoy aquí para hacerles daño. Soy el capitán John Watson de los Reformistas. Hemos oído acerca de que sus propietarios los torturan. Estamos aquí para liberarlos."

—"¿Liberarnos?"— la chica croó, y John hizo una nota mental de examinarla por lesiones internas. Al parecer, ella era la favorita del hombre.

—"Sí. Te llevaremos a nuestra base. Ustedes tendrán un colchón, agua caliente, y un montón de comida. Mis amigos los desencadenaran ahora, ¿está bien?"

Él indico con la cabeza a Lubitsch y Wilder que se agacharan para liberar a las seis personas.

Una vez que fueron atendidas sus lesiones y les equiparon con ropa, John, dejo a los esclavos al cuidado de otro compañero que les encontraría un lugar para dormir y una comida caliente.

Su base de operaciones se encontraba bajo tierra, entrar era imposible si uno no sabías por dónde buscar la entrada. Gracias a unos partidarios ricos, ellos estaban bien equipados, en términos de alimentos, ropa, suministros médicos y militares.

Sin embargo, la ausencia de ventanas siempre le recordaba a John al sótano de la casa de su familia, frío, oscuro y poco acogedor.

La gente trataba muy duro de hacer que la Sede fuera más cómoda, mediante la decoración de las habitaciones o pintando las paredes pero, en las últimas semanas, el Imperio los había estado reduciendo y el ambiente se había puesto muy tensó.

El pánico estaba en el aire.

—"Bien hecho, Capitán."— una voz sombría sacudió a John de su ensueño y, se encontró cara a cara con Homi Bhabha, uno de los tres líderes del movimiento Reformista.

—"Gracias, señor".

Dos Omegas -John los reconoció como esclavos recién rescatados-, rápidamente se voltearon a observar de nuevo, cuando obviamente ellos había oído a un Alfa como John llamar a un Omega como Bhabha, "Señor".

—"Adler, Thoreau y yo estamos muy satisfechos. Según nuestras fuentes, el SAS no ha encontrado ningún rastro de nosotros."

—"Bien."

Homi Bhabha poseía una calma que reclama respeto, una pasión por la causa que reclama fidelidad y era, sobre todo, un defensor de la resistencia no violenta. Era gracias a que Bhabha toma una posición entre Adler y Thoreau que, John utiliza dardos tranquilizantes, y no balas reales.

—"Señor, he oído sobre rumores que el SAS está acercándose a nuestra ubicación."— no era ni una pregunta ni una afirmación, y la reacción de Bhabha le dijo a John todo lo que necesita saber.

Él tragó saliva. — "Eso parece."— No dijo más.

—"Yo no soy tu marioneta, Mycroft. "

La mirada desafiante de Sherlock había reducido, a muchos hombres, a menos que un desastre encogido. Sin embargo, Mycroft no era como todos esos hombres.

—"No. Pero eres dependiente de mi ayuda con ciertos, ah…, problemas. "

Sherlock se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente. Supuso que, Mycroft debía sentirse culpable para usar la genética de su hermano como un medio de chantaje, pero ahora él estaba trabajando con asuntos de importancia internacional.

—"Es un asunto aburrido."

—"Esa unidad flash contiene información invaluable sobre el desarrollo de secretos. "

—"Entonces, ponerlo en un dispositivo no fue un movimiento muy inteligente por parte de tus empleados. "

—"Créeme, Sherlock, han rodado cabezas."— Mycroft sólo estaba hablando en sentido figurado. Puede que no hayan rodado cabezas pero, no por eso el perpetrador estaba menos muerto. Un Beta menos en el mundo apenas importaba. Esa unidad flash por otro lado... —"Así que, ¿tenemos un trato? "

Su hermano dio una profunda respiración, sacudiendo la furia apenas contenida. Sin embargo, al final, él asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.

Mycroft le entregó el archivo. —"Hacer esto es tu prioridad. "— Sherlock giró con un ademan ostentoso de su abrigo. — "Oh, y hermano, voy a saber si no lo haces. ""— Sherlock simplemente a hizo un ruido como que comprendía, pero no se volteó.

—"Encontré micrófonos ocultos en mi piso ayer. "

—"Tengo más de un motivo para mantener un ojo en ti."

Sherlock se giró y levantó una ceja desdeñosa hacia él. — "Tu tiempo y energía estarían mejor invertidos en el monitoreo de los Reformistas. Tus asistentes y empleados están tensos. ¿Asumo que ellos liberaron los esclavos de otra familia?"— el golpe se había dado demasiada cerca de su casa.

Mycroft se mantuvo en silencio, pero, ésas eran todas las respuestas que Sherlock necesitaba.

Sherlock podría ser un Omega, pero seguía siendo igual de brillante.

Su hermano resopló y se marchó.

Sólo Sherlock podía reírse de la actual situación. Los Reformistas estaban ganando fuerza, el apoyo entre la población poco a poco iba en aumento y, incluso los Betas, se mostraban inquietos.

Si él no jugaba bien sus cartas, una guerra civil seriá inevitable.

20 por ciento eran Alfas. 40 por ciento eran Betas. 40 por ciento eran Omegas.

No se necesita una mente como la de Mycroft Holmes para deducir que sus posibilidades de victoria se contemplaban sombrías.

—"Los estudiantes están llevando a cabo reuniones secretas. Hablando de cosas como igualdad y libertad. Debes haber oído lo de los amigos de Francia, tú ya sabes lo que está pasando por allá."

Las palabras de Mike seguían resonando en los oídos de John.

Una oscura sombra de aprensión se cernía sofocando Londres, cuando él hizo su camino de regreso a la Sede desde St. Bart, donde se reunía una vez a la semana con su amigo. Mike enseñaba en la universidad, él tenía una línea directa con las generaciones jóvenes.

Por supuesto que John sabía lo de Francia. Todos sus compañeros eran conscientes de que había una revolución levantándose a través del océano. Sin embargo, los franceses, lo habían intentado antes y habían fracasado. Pero, ahora los jóvenes eran mucho más numerosos que los viejos, y desesperadamente deseaban salir de la sombra de sus padres.

John oraba porque fueran victoriosos. Libertad legalizada, o tal vez, ¿democracia a sólo unos kilómetros de distancia del corazón del Imperio?

Eso animaría a sus fuerzas. Si ellos iban a aguantar por tanto tiempo.

Las actividades de la SAS se habían duplicado en las últimas semanas. Más redadas, más arrestos, ocurrían todos los días y, John no se sorprendería si el gobierno los presionaba con leyes más estrictas en los próximos días.

—"¿Capitán Watson?"— La voz de Ghandi. Ghandi, era un chico blanco de Sussex llamado Colin, pero su amor por el reformador hindú era tan profundo que les pidió a los Reformistas que le llamasen Gandhi.

—"¿Sí? "— John esperaba que su compañero sólo quisiera hablar. El niño era un Omega y su ciclo de calor se acercaba, más de 24 horas de distancia a juzgar por su olor y, por principios propios, John se mantenía distanciado de cualquier Omega, cuando él o ella entraba en celo.

—" El Triunvirato me envío por usted. "

—"Sabes que ha ellos no le gusta cuando los llamas así. "

—" Bueno, son tres líderes. Triunvirato."

—" No dejes que ellos te escuchen, niño. Fuera de aquí, regresa a tus libros."

Ghandi sonrío cálidamente y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Si John, no sabía que los Omegas podían ser tan inteligentes o, incluso más inteligentes que un Alfa promedio antes de conocer al niño, John se había convertido en el momento que le dio un discurso apasionado sobre Henry David Thoreau y su trabajo sobre la Desobediencia Civil que dejó a John con el cerebro anudado.

John encontró al Triunvirato en su sala de conferencias.

Irene Adler se veía impresionante como siempre, aunque el hecho de que John estuviera detectando, olor a Alfa, no auguraba nada bueno. Adler había nacido con una mutación genética, que le permitía alterar su estado y parecer un Alfa, Beta u Omega. Era fascinante, aunque John sospechaba que la falta de identidad toma de la mujer más de lo que ella deja entrever.

Bhabha estaba profundizando una discusión con Marc Thoreau, el gran nieto de nada menos que el mismo Henry David Thoreau, que a Gandhi le gustaba tanto. Marc tenía muchos rasgos que la gente había atribuido a su tatarabuelo, con una excepción importante: Mientras Henry defendió la protesta no violenta. Marc tenía un gatillo fácil.

Cada vez que él y Bhabha argumentaban, por lo general se reducía a ésa cuestión. Hoy no era diferente.

—"¿Querían hablar conmigo?"— John preguntó en voz alta, para hacerse oír por encima de las voces de los dos hombres. El Omega y el Beta se callaron al instante.

Como nadie se ofrecía para abordar el tema, Irene dio unos pasos lejos del gran mapa de Londres que cubría la mitad de la pared. —"Sí, John. Tenemos una nueva misión para ti. "

—"¡Todavía no lo hemos decidido!"—intervino Bhabha.

—"Tenemos. Un dos contra uno. Es definitivo, Bhabha."

—"¡Thoreau, tu ancestro se estaría revolvería en su tumba, si supiera lo que estas sugiriendo!"

—"Cosa buena que él haya sido baleado y quemado, y no tenga una tumba en donde revolverse."

—"¿Qué es todo esto? "— John intentó de nuevo.

—"El gobierno se está acercando a nosotros. La actividad de la SAS se ha incrementado enormemente."— uno siempre puede contar con Irene para cortar por lo sano. —"Tenemos que tomar medidas."

—"¡Pero no así!"

Irene ignoró al Omega. —" No estamos preparados para cualquier cosa más grande. "— que, en un momento de horror, la mente de John traduce como guerra civil. —"Así que tenemos que empezar por una escala más pequeña. Secuestro y chantaje."

—"Va en contra de todos nuestros principios."

—"¡Hemos superado el estado de superioridad moral, hay vidas en juego, Bhabha! "

—"¿Quién? "— John les preguntó. ¿Quién podría ocupar tal valor, que Irene y Thoreau, pensaran que podrían negociar con su vida? Todo el mundo sabía que hasta los más altos rangos de Alfas no son inmunes a ser asesinado por su propia gente.

La sonrisa de Irene se volvió dañina cuando le empujó a John una carpeta sobre la mesa.

Penetrantes ojos azules se encontraron con la mirada de John, al abrir el archivo. El hombre tenía los pómulos prominentes y oscuros rizos que contrastan a la perfección con su pálida piel.

No había mucha información. Sherlock Holmes; 34 años; Alfa.

—"¿Holmes? "— el nombre aun podía hacerle igual, a la batalla más desgastada de los Reformistas contra el miedo. John jamás conoció al hombre en persona, aunque se alegraba de ello, ya que casi ningún Reformista había sobrevivido para contarlo. Aunque, John siempre lo había imaginado más viejo y menos esbelto en las historias.

—"No, no. Mycroft Holmes. Secuestrarlo a él sería un suicidio."— explicó Thoreau. — "Este se trata de su hermano."

John levantó una ceja.

—"Nuestro informante, nos suministró suficiente información, podemos idear un plan para tomar a Sherlock Holmes con facilidad. "

—"¿Qué vamos a hacer con él una vez que esté bajo nuestra custodia? "

—"Lo utilizaremos para chantajear a Mycroft Holmes. "— Thoreau parecía convencido de que su plan era indestructible, pero John podría disparar a varios errores, sin siquiera sacar su Sig.* (SIG-Sauer P226 pistola semiautomática fabricada por las empresas Schweizerische Industrie Gesellschaft de Suiza y Sauer deAlemania.).

—"¿Están seguros de que es una buena idea?"

—"Sigo diciéndoles, "— gruño Bhabha — " que Mycroft Holmes no es del tipo de hombre que permita que el secuestro de su hermano cambie cualquier cosa. Él preferiría dejar al hombre morir antes de considerar ceder al chantaje."

—" Y como sigo diciendo, es un dos contra uno. "

John cerró la carpeta y se enderezó a sí mismo en toda su estatura. —" ¿Esto no es un problema para el Gran Consejo?"

John se sorprendió de que ellos no hayan solicitado el asesoramiento del Consejo sobre el asunto antes de llamarlo. Las principales operaciones siempre iban a través de ése canal.

—"Tomará mucho tiempo, "— objetó Thoreau. — " si llamamos a una reunión, con suerte vamos a tener una decisión para el día después de mañana. ¡Necesitamos tiempo para planear la operación antes de que el SAS este llamando a nuestra puerta!"

Los ojos de Irene se fijaron en John, al igual que los de Marc. Tarde John se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban tratando de que él mirar hacia abajo.

No. Él no secuestraria a un hombre, - sobre todo al hermano de Mycroft Holmes -, si el Consejo no se lo había indicado.

—"Esta decisión es demasiado grande para que tres personas la tomen. Llámenme cuando el Consejo haya llegado a un acuerdo."

John deslizó la carpeta al otro lado de la mesa y salió de la habitación. Resultaba muy satisfactorio ser capaz de decir: No.

Él, no sólo era el oficial al mando, sino que también era su mejor soldado y ellos lo sabían.

Sherlock le devolvió la unidad flash a su hermano, justo a tiempo para la vergonzosa conferencia de prensa de Lestrade acerca de los suicidios en serie.

Él hubiera amado ver la cara del DI, cuando los móviles de todos los periodistas sonaron al mismo tiempo.

Veinticuatro horas después, sus ojos aún seguían ardiendo por el alarmante tono de rosa que la tercera víctima llevaba puesto la noche anterior.

A Lestrade casi le dio un ataque cuando Sherlock se apropió del caso, pero en lo que respectaba al DI se, Sherlock era un alfa y sobre todo era el hermano de Mycroft Holmes.

Además, de todos modos él resolvía la mitad de los casos de Yard´s. Lestrade debería besar el suelo por el que Sherlock camina en señal de gratitud.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la gran cantidad de diferentes casos que Sherlock había visto y resuelto, nada podía igualarse con la emoción que sentía por éste.

Su mano no tembló cuando él tomó la píldora. Estaba casi en su boca cuando un disparo resonó y el taxista cayó al suelo.

Sherlock se detuvo por una fracción de segundo, buscando por la ventana la fuente del disparo, pero lo siguiente que oyó fueron pasos por la escalera, así que él saltó hacia adelante, presionando su pie en la herida que supura líquido rojo y empapa la camisa del taxista.

—"Tu patrocinador. ¿Quién es? El que te ha hablado de mí. 'Mi fan'. Quiero su nombre. "— el hombre negó con la cabeza débilmente. Sherlock presionó su pie con más fuerza, y él jadeó de dolor.

—"El nombre."—otro sonido de dolor. —"¡AHORA!"— Sherlock advirtió que los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta.

Sherlock presintió que la amenaza era inminente pero su curiosidad lo detenía; puso todo su peso sobre el hombro del asesino.

—"¡El nombre!"

Entonces, demacrado por la agonía, el taxista finalmente gritó. —"¡Moriarty!"— su cuerpo cayó inmóvil cuando la vida lo abandona.

Antes de Sherlock pudiera considerar qué o quién era Moriarty, sintió una aguda punzada en el cuello. Levantó su mano y se volteó hacia la puerta.

Lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia eran cinco hombres con armas en sus manos.

Cuando Sherlock se deslizó de regreso al mundo, se encontró en una pequeña habitación.

Cuatro por cuatro metros, de unos dos metros de altura. Paredes desnudas. Puerta, sin mango, bloqueada desde el exterior. No había ventanas, pero si un conducto de ventilación. La tapa se veía inflexible.

Sherlock intento apoyarse en su trastornada observación, pero lo que fuera que esos hombres le inyectaron lo mantenía firmemente sobre su espalda.

Así que se quedó quieto y aguardando por un momento.

—"La misión se desarrolló sin contratiempos. El blanco se hizo cargo de la investigación y siguió al taxista hasta el edificio. Cuando el blanco tomó la píldora del asesino. Yo le dispare desde la casa vecina. Lubitsch y el resto de nuestros hombres tomaron a Holmes sin ningún problema. "

John odiaba los interrogatorios. Ser miembro de una oposición clandestina lo liberaba del papeleo que tuvo que soportar durante su tiempo con los militares, pero todavía tenía que reportarse al Triunvirato o, en este caso, el Gran Consejo.

—"¿Holmes no se resistió?"— preguntó Bhabha con un aire de sospecha.

—"No, señor. Lubitsch me describió la escena que encontró. Al parecer, el blanco estaba más interesado en obtener información del taxista herido que en defender a sí mismo."

Irene Adler resopló. — "Eso era de esperarse. Por lo que he entendido, el hombre vive de puzzles. Él preferiría tomar un riesgo que dejar pasar una oportunidad de saber algo más. "

Intrigante. ¿Acaso éste hombre no tenía un instinto de supervivencia?

—"Capitán Watson,"— inició Thoreau y, por la forma en que Bhabha le está mirando, estaba completamente satisfecho de sí mismo. —"como comandante de jefes y el único Alfa con experiencia suficiente para manejar la situación, le colocamos a cargo de Sherlock Holmes."

—"¿Cuáles son mis obligaciones?"

—"Mantenerlo sano y hacerlo hablar si puede."

—"No voy a torturarlo, Thoreau."

—"Yo no estaba pidiendo que lo haga. Queremos utilizarlo como palanca, y no como un medio para un fin en sí mismo. No lo dejes escapar o enviar un mensaje a sus amigos. "

—"Entendido".

Él era un servicio de niñera. Sangrientamente brillante.

A pesar de su enojo, John sintió un escalofrío de anticipación mientras se dirigía a la celda de Sherlock Holmes. No es que el Sede tuviera celdas. De hecho, se trataba de una sala común con algunas modificaciones en la cerradura.

John posicionó dos guardias en la puerta y entró, seguro de su vigilancia.

El hombre en la habitación se apresuró a una posición sentada. Por supuesto que, los tranquilizantes no le permitía ponerse de pie por el momento. John escaneó rápidamente su cuerpo para detectar cualquier signo de malestar, pero no lo hayo.

John detectó los ojos azules sobre él y sintió como si estos lo llevaran a un lugar aparte. Él desearía que el archivo de Sherlock contuviera más información sobre el hombre.

—"¿Quién eres tú? "— para ser un rehén, Sherlock parecía bastante grosero.

Él sostuvo la mirada de Sherlock durante unos segundos, para no dejar duda alguna sobre quién estaba a cargo. — "John Watson. Soy tu encargado mientras estés aquí. "

—"¿Encargado?"— aquellos ojos azules se estrecharon. —" ¿Y cuánto tiempo voy a tener que estar aquí?"

—"Eso depende de tu hermano. "

El hombre lo atrapa sorprendentemente rápido. La comprensión brotó en su rostro, y entonces se contorsionó en una mueca amarga.

—"Por favor. Hacer uso de mi persona para chantajear a Mycroft no tiene sentido. Dispáreme ahora mismo y ustedes se ahorran un problema. "

—"Pareces tener muy poca fe en tu hermano. "

—"Mi hermano es un político. No perdería ni un minuto de su sueño de belleza por mí. Pero, por supuesto," —la sonrisa de Sherlock se volvió malvada. —"tu tiene un hermano, no puedes comprender cómo alguien podría abandonar tan fácilmente a su hermano."

John se tensó, su mano de tiró de su arma. — " ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un hermano?"

El hombre le sostuvo la mirada, decidido. —" De la misma manera sé que ere un médico militar que ha estado inválido en casa. ¿Afganistán o Irak?"

John sabía que él lo estaba mirando fijamente y se estremeció por ello. Sherlock Holmes, probablemente tenía un archivo completo sobre él, cortesía de su hermano.

—"Afganistán. ¿Cómo lo sabes? "

En ese momento, Sherlock, realmente sonrío. —"Yo no sé, yo lo vi. Tu corte de pelo, la forma en la que te paras, dice militar. Pero la forma en la que me examinaste con una mirada al entrar en la habitación dice que tienes una formación médica, así que médico del ejército, obvio. Tu cara está todavía ligeramente bronceada, pero no tanto por encima de las muñecas. Has estado en el extranjero, pero no para tomar sol. Sacas tu hombro izquierdo inconscientemente, herido en acción, enviado a casa o de lo contrario todavía estaría luchando en Afganistán. De cualquier modo el Imperio no dejaría ir a un soldado de otra forma."

Increíble. —"Me dijiste que tenía un hermano. "

—"Eso fue fácil. Tu inflexión y el tono cuando me dijiste que el plan era para chantajear a Mycroft, me dijeron que estabas operando bajo la ilusión de que lo puedes relacionar. Además, el reloj que llevas es caro, demasiado caro para un Reformista, pero también es bastante antiguo. Entonces es un regalo. Es un reloj de hombre, así que es un hermano. Él tiene problemas de algún tipo, probablemente te dio el reloj como un recordatorio. Todavía está en un estado casi perfecto, por lo que pasas mucho tiempo cuidándolo."

Sherlock centró su intensa mirada una vez más sobre John. —" Tu cuello esta tensó, acabas de llegar de una reunión. Probablemente cuando te dijeron que serías mi custodio. Eres un hombre de acción, por lo que no te gusta la idea de ser una niñera, aunque tu lenguaje corporal ha cambiado lo sutilmente desde que entraste en la habitación, por lo que tu actitud respecto a esto también ha cambiado ligeramente. Ya no estás excesivamente molesto, sólo modernamente, pero si estas intrigado. "

El hombre hizo un clic con su lengua y apoyó su espalda contra la pared desnuda, con los ojos cerrados.

—"Eso... fue increíble."

En ése momento, Sherlock se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante, habiendo los ojos de golpe por la sorpresa.

—"¿Eso crees?"

—"Por supuesto que sí. Eres extraordinario, eres bastante extraordinario"— él no estaba mintiendo. Ése hombre, acababa de poner sus ojos sobre él, y ya podía decir la mayor parte de la historia de vida de John.

—"Eso no es lo que la gente suele decir. "

—" ¿Y qué dice la gente normal?"

—" Vete a la mierda."

John no pudo evitar sonreír ante éso. Él conocía a varias personas que le habrían dicho a Sherlock exactamente éso, quizás incluso en algunas de las formas más coloridas.

—"¿Por lo tanto, entonces, estaba en lo cierto?—" Sherlock miró a John desde el colchón y, por un segundo John registró cuánto es el tiempo en que el hombre tardo en pestañea.

—"Casi. No tengo un hermano."

—"¿Cómo es eso? "

—"Tengo una hermana. "

Sherlock dejó escapar un sonido de frustración. —"Siempre hay algo. Hermana. Fue una pregunta difícil."

John sacudió la cabeza, no podía creerle a un rehén. "Sí, rehén, no invitado, John." Parecía que estaba seriamente enfadado consigo mismo.

—"¿Estás herido?" —distrajo a Sherlock de su propia auto-reprensión.

Este negó con la cabeza.

—"Bueno. Los efectos del tranquilizante deben desaparecer en las próximas seis horas, por lo que si todavía experimentas las sensaciones durante la noche, es mejor que me lo haga saber." —Sherlock no asintió, pero John supuso que debía de haberle oído. —"¿Tienes hambre?"

—"No, necesito algo de comida."

—"¿Por qué? "— por lo general, la biología Alfa también aumenta el metabolismo de una persona.

—"La comida me distrae cuando pienso. Mi cuerpo no es más que un recipiente."

John dejó que ése comentario se quedara ahí por el momento.

—"Te lo voy a preguntar una vez más a la hora del almuerzo. Vamos a ver si el recipiente necesita combustible para entonces."

John asintió a Sherlock y se volteó para marcharse, pero se detuvo cuando el hombre le preguntó. —"¿Cómo sabías que iba a estar en el edificio?"

John se movió para hacerle frente a Sherlock de nuevo. —"Fue una trampa. Todo el asunto del taxista."

Sus ojos se abrieron. — "¿Así que él no era el verdadero asesino?"

—"Oh, lo era. Nos las arreglamos para empujarlo en ésa dirección."— John dijo esquivo. Él había dicho suficiente.

Sherlock lo consideró por un momento, pero no dijo nada más, así que John salió de la celda.

El médico militar cumplió su promesa regresando a la hora del almuerzo, pero Sherlock simplemente lo observo, y el Reformista volvió a salir sin decir una palabra.

Era probable que lamentara ser demasiado hablador con su rehén.

El capitán John Watson era una paradoja. Él se tenía a sí mismo como un soldado de verdad, con el tipo de confianza que sólo se derivaba de una habilidad genuina. Él era uno de los Alfas más fuertes que Sherlock había conocido, y podría haber escalado fácilmente en las filas del SAS. Sin embargo, estaba aquí, ayudando a un montón de tontos idealistas.

Algo debió de haberle pasado. Se trataba de un rompecabezas.

Aunque para resolverlo, necesita más datos.

A media tarde, Sherlock era capaz de ponerse sobre sus pies de nuevo. Como predijo, la tapa del conducto de ventilación era inflexible. Su juego de ganzúas estaba en el abrigo, que los Reformistas le habían quitado. Todos lo que le quedaba eran sus pantalones y la camisa de vestir morada. Y los calcetines.

Él se las arregló para ocuparse a sí mismo caminando sobre los dieciséis metros cuadrados por aproximadamente ocho minutos y medio, -en lo que determino la composición química de las paredes- antes de que su cerebro estuviera gritando en agonizante aburrimiento.

Cuando la llave se giró en la cerradura, Sherlock se devolvía inmediatamente a la vida real.

Era John, llevando una bandeja con lo que parecían ser tostadas, frijoles y huevos revueltos en un plato.

—"No me importa si tienes hambre o no. Yo soy tu captor, así que cuando te diga que comas, lo haces."

Sherlock resopló. Alfas. Tan lleno de sí mismos.

Él estaba a punto de declinar cuando se percata del olor. Se dio cuenta que, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que él había comido algo.

Con una mirada condescendiente, Sherlock aceptó la comida y la empujó con cautela con el tenedor.

—"No está envenenada. Te necesitamos vivo."

Eso no era lo que había llamado la atención de Sherlock. —"Esto los has hecho tú mismo. "

—"Sí, en realidad, mis habilidades son superiores a sólo tirar de un gatillo."

Sherlock probo los huevos y encontró la cocina de John bastante satisfactoria; tubo cuidado de no demostrarlo.

Un momento después, sintió los ojos del capitán puestos en él.

—"Tiene preguntas. "

—"Sí. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que haces? "

—"Soy un detective consultor. El único que hay, ya que yo inventé el trabajo. "

—"Pensé que la policía no contrataba a los aficionados. "

—"Por lo que he deducido esta mañana, no creo que todavía me consideres un aficionado. "

El capitán estaba en silencio, y Sherlock escabulló una mirada alrededor con la boca llena de pan tostado. Su cuello se había puesto aún más tenso y su mano izquierda estaba temblando ligeramente. El temblor no existía esta mañana.

Algo había cambiado.

—"¿Hasta cuándo van a retenerme, antes de contactarse con mi hermano? "

John entorno los ojos. —"Se ha decidido que se esperara hasta que tu hermano se dé cuenta que te has ido. Nuestros líderes no quieren apresurar esto. "

—"No va a tomar mucho tiempo. Pero hasta entonces, tú estás atrapado aquí adentro."

—"¿Cómo lo sabes…? "

—"Hay un ligero temblor en tu mano izquierda, no estaba ahí cuando hablamos esta mañana, mientras estabas operando bajo la impresión de que está situación de rehenes se resolverá dentro de un día o dos y luego podrías regresar al campo. Pero ahora que te quedas en la oscuridad, sin nada más que hacer, que cuidar a mí. Para un hombre que se nutre de la adrenalina y la acción esto, por supuesto, produciría un temblor psicosomático."

John miró su mano y deliberadamente dejó de temblar. — "Asombroso."

Una sonrisa tiró de los labios de Sherlock, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no mostrar ninguna reacción. Él rápidamente cambió de tema.

—"¿Por qué estás con los Reformistas?"

—"¿Por qué éso es tan sorprendente para un Alfa?"

—"No necesariamente. Aunque eres bastante fuerte y tienes un entrenamiento médico, habrías hecho mucho en el Imperio, incluso si ya nunca más puedes ser un soldado. Pero con la cantidad correcta de fisioterapia, tu hombro no habría sido un obstáculo si hubieras querido reanudar tu carrera militar. "

El consideró al Alfa por un momento y John casi se sintió incómodo bajo su mirada.

—"Estoy seguro de que tienes una teoría. Vamos a escucharla, entonces, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sherlock terminó el último de sus frijoles, apartó el cuchillo y el tenedor, y presionó la yema de sus dedos mientras miraba directamente al capitán desde su posición sobre el colchón.

—"El reloj. Lo quieres, lo limpias meticulosamente y lo cuidas bien. Es un regalo de tu hermana, ya hemos establecido eso. Aunque no la has visto en mucho tiempo, ya sea porque ella te dejó, fue apartada de ti, o murió. Ella era un Omega en cada escenario. Tener una hermana Omega podría causar un cierto grado de reflexión sobre el estado de las reglas del Imperio. Sin embargo, no sólo eres un Alfa simpatizante. Estás en la primera fila del movimiento Reformista, jugando un papel activo. Ese tipo de lealtad y devoción necesita más motivación. Algo pasó en Afganistán. La independencia en la India influyó en gran medida, en el lado del país que no está dominado por las pequeñas guerras, y muchos de los grupos étnicos ya no se adhieren más a las órdenes Alfa-Omega que el Imperio ha implementado. Por supuesto que has sido testigo de cómo era posible una vida fuera de las limitaciones biológicas. Tiene que haber sido un incidente, algún tipo de experiencia reveladora. "

Los ojos de John se ensancharon mientras Sherlock extraía sus conclusiones, que confirman sus teorías sin necesidad de palabras reales.

No como si al final fuera algo extraordinario. El conocimiento de otras culturas había llevado a Homi Bhabha a la conclusión de que las desigualdades sociales entre Alfas y Omegas se debía a las discrepancias de poder y opresión. No existe una verdad básica en el sistema del Imperio, ningún imperativo natural oculto para la práctica de la esclavitud.

Bhabha proveyó a los Omegas con frases de fácil comprensión en sus escritos y poco a poco, formó a los Reformistas.

No era nada nuevo. Ya sea que lo llamaran Ilustración o Revelación, no cambiaría el hecho de que la historia se repetía.

Pero Sherlock estaba afuera, a la deriva. Su cerebro, cuando se aburría, tendía a dejarse llevar.

La pausa, evidentemente, le dio a John el suficiente tiempo para recomponerse.

—"Fui herido en combate poco antes de una explosión que mató a la mayor parte de mi equipo. Estaba seguro de que si no me moría por mis heridas, nuestros enemigos se encargaría de dispare."— la voz de John era baja ya que los recuerdos se escurrieron a través de él.— " Me desperté en la casa de alguien. Era un Omega y había sufrido toda su vida entre las guerras civiles y los conflictos políticos pero… podía haberme matado. Y no lo hizo. En cambio, atendió mis heridas y me envió de vuelta por ahí, aun sabiendo que yo era un Alfa, que representa todo lo que hacía su vida difícil. Me explicó que, a sus ojos, la biología no determinaba el valor de una persona. Son los partidos gobernantes que esclavizan y dejan los derechos de los pueblos afuera. "

John se detuvo, pero Sherlock pudo llenar fácilmente los espacios en blanco. — "Así que cuando estabas inválido en casa, dejante el ejército y te uniste a los Reformistas. "

El soldado asintió con la cabeza, con desafiante orgullo. — " Y ahora, te tenemos como rehén. "

Sherlock resopló ante el repentino cambio de tema. — "Es un esfuerzo inútil. "

—"Nuestros líderes creen que es el mejor curso de acción. "

—" Ellos no conoce a Mycroft."

—"Pero tú lo haces. ¿Trabajas para él? "

Los ojos de Sherlock se estrecharon. Tranquilo. ¿Cómo es que John estaba tejiendo preguntas en la conversación? Sherlock medito, ser un poco de inteligencia, no estaría de más.

—"A veces él se desmorona y es atraído por mi superioridad intelectual y mis habilidades deductivas."

John sonrío, probablemente, era la arrogancia que goteaba en su voz, pero no reaccionaba de ninguna otra manera.

—"El resto del tiempo, supongo, "— el Alfa continúo. — "¿el DI Lestrade te da casos?"

—"Ya lo sabias. "

—" Sí."

Sherlock sostuvo la mirada de John por un momento, dejando en claro que él no iba a renunciar a más información.

John asintió, tomando el plato vacío y se volteó para marcharse.

—"Alguien vendrá a llevarte al baño dentro de poco."— dijo, y cerró la puerta antes de Sherlock pudiera responder.

La noche y mañana siguiente él se la pasó en una interminable extensión de la nada. Sherlock intentaba adormecer su mente, pero no tenía éxito.

Él sabía que iba a tener por lo menos uno o dos días hasta que Mycroft se percatara de que se había marchado. Sherlock trataba de calcular cuánto tiempo le quedaba para que él entrara en desintoxicación, pero no tiene datos para sacar conclusiones a partir ahí.

Sherlock no había tomado su medicamento durante dos días seguidos. Él había escuchado antagonistas historias de la desintoxicación, como cuando un Omega seriamente dejaba de tomar las hormonas, pero no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tenía antes que el proceso se iniciará.

John le trajo el desayuno y una botella de agua. Él siempre le traía el almuerzo, y Sherlock descubrió que disfrutaba bastante de las mezclas simples pero deliciosas del soldado, aunque él seguía insistiendo en que no requiere de tres comidas al día.

—"¿Necesitas algo más? "— John le preguntó cuándo tomo la bandeja vacía de Sherlock.

—"Estoy aburrido. "— afirmó y esperó que fuera suficiente. John sólo levantó una ceja—"Yo podría hacerme con un libro. O un caso. "

John sonrío con indulgencia. — "Bueno, nosotros estamos un poco cortos, como puedes ver, no estamos muy legales por aquí, por lo que no se nos permite investigar nada. Pero voy a ver qué puedo hacer. "

Fiel a su palabra, John regreso dos horas más tarde con una pila de libros.

El hizo una pausa antes de abandonar la sala con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y, Sherlock se abstuvo de pedir lo que quería, ansioso por ver qué tipo de libros se encontraban en la sede Reformista.

—"Sherlock, ¿por qué aun nadie ha notado que te has marchado desde hace dos días?"

—"Mycroft, como incluso tu eres capaz de deducir, es un hombre muy ocupado. "

El capitán entornó los ojos y giró el ángulo de su cuerpo para quedar de frente a Sherlock. —"¿Y qué hay de tus amigos?"

—"No tengo amigos. "

—"¿Qué quieres decir?, todo mundo tiene amigos."— John respondió, divertido.

—"Bueno, yo no soy como todo el mundo. "

John debió de haber observado que él estaba siendo serio porque su sonrisa desapareció.

—"Por favor, ahórrate cualquier momento difícil y simplemente déjame ir. Estoy seguro de que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que ser mi niñera a todas horas del día."

Sherlock sólo tuvo un segundo para vislumbrar la crucificada emoción de John, antes de que su rostro regresara a su primaria expresión y saliera de la celda.

No hubo ninguna mención de su falta de vida social, cuando John le trajo la cena. Lo que Sherlock agradeció. Se las arregló para sumergirse en una serie de novelas policiales, ignorando lo obvio que el asesino era todo el tiempo, ignorando la forma sin rodeos que el autor daba consejos a los lectores.

Sherlock se quejó con John al respecto, y los Reformistas se rieron de él.

—"Lo siento, pero la biblioteca no está muy bien abastecida."— explicó mientras salía de la habitación.

Después de una ducha bajo supervisión -los reformistas parecían estar dispuestos a darle su privacidad y la guardia en realidad no le vio ducharse, un gesto que aprecio-, él se durmió, pero se despertó sobresaltado a las pocas horas.

Podía sentir el dolor, era débil pero definitivamente estaba allí, en todo su cuerpo. También tenía dolor de cabeza, y estaba seguro de que había desarrollado fiebre.

Decidió que, nadie debía de notarlo. Especialmente John, un Alfa con formación médica.

Sherlock sabía que su esfuerzos eran inútiles, si Mycroft no lo rescataba hasta el día siguiente, lo que era muy poco probable. Solo su olor le diría John todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Sin embargo, Sherlock se enorgullecía de tener un increíble control sobre su cuerpo, y estaba decidido a ocultar su condición el mayor tiempo posible…

Continuará…


	2. El Primer Calor

Bien, heme aquí de regreso.

Un afectuoso saludo a todos los lectores, gracias por sus alentadores comentarios pero, quiero aclarar nuevamente, que yo únicamente soy un medio de traducción y ésta historia pertenece a la maravillosa JayEz, y fue publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own", ella es la mente brillante tras este relato. Yo voy a seguir traduciendo a medida que me lo permitan mis labores y, las escasas facultades de mi perezoso y completamente agorado cerebro, que desea con urgencia unos siglos de vacaciones.

Sin más, los despido ¡hasta la próxima!

_**El Primer Calor**_

John comenzó a sospechar cuando Sherlock básicamente lo hacho después de que termina el almuerzo y le dijera que él no tenía que volver con la cena.

—"Toda esta comida hace girar mi cabeza"— explicó, con una miranda sincera.

Sherlock había tardado más de lo habitual para comer su comida y casi parecía como si tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo para conseguir que todo bajara.

Las dudas y preocupaciones siguieron atormentando a John durante toda la tarde, ni siquiera el ejercicio de entrenamiento logra distraerlo.

—"¿A dónde va, señor?" —Lubitsch le preguntó inmediatamente después de que John abandona el entrenamiento.

—"A chequear a… Holmes."— él casi lo llamá Sherlock.

"Rehén, no invitado. Rehén, no invitado", se recordó a sí mismo.

Lubitsch no se entrometió, pero asintió con la cabeza bruscamente y recogió su arma. John asintió con la cabeza al guardia, quien abrió la puerta para él. Sherlock estaba acurrucado en la cama, con un libro abierto delante de él, y sus ojos deslizándose a través de las páginas, pero John podía decir que el hombre acaba de despertar.

—"Quería ver si aún no querías cenar."— dijo, mirando los estrecho ojos de Sherlock. Algo estaba mal, pero John todavía no podía poner su dedo en la llaga.

—"Mis deseos no han cambiado."

—"Está bien. Si lo haces, díselo al guardia que está en el exterior."

Sherlock asintió y regreso su atención al libro. John podía decir que el rehén estaba a la espera de que él se fuera, pero John persistió durante un momento más, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Sherlock. En vano, resultaba que, ahora nada se le antojaba, así que se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta.

Después de una reunión muy frustrante con el Triunvirato, -bueno, el apodo de Ghandi era bastante pegadizo-, John se encontraba en la sala de descanso, reservada para el personal de alto rango, preparando té.

En ese momento una mirada le dijo que a hora mismo Sherlock se dirigía hacia las duchas, y John decidió hacer té para él también. Sherlock, nunca había comentado sobre eso, pero John sospecha que Sherlock realmente prefería el té sobre el agua embotellada.

China, era peligroso. A John no le extrañaría que Sherlock llegar a encontrar una forma de utilizar una taza de té para escapar, por lo que John se abstenía de llevarle más a menudo té a Sherlock. Por desgracia, no tenían muchos vasos de plástico en la Sede, todo por su campaña amistosa con el medio ambiente.

Él tenía carpetas por trascribir, por lo que dejo la taza sobre la mesa junto al colchón vacío de Sherlock y salió de la celda.

Una conmoción a unas puertas de la sala llamó la atención. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse, sus sentidos se agudizaron y como dardos su mano agarraron su arma.

Cuando volteo en la esquina vio que el origen de los ruidos era: Sherlock, tenía la camisa púrpura medio desabrochada y había perdiendo sus calcetines en la lucha contra un guardia.

Su intento de fuga no sorprendió a John en lo más mínimo, tan sólo le hizo reflexionar sobre porqué el plan de Sherlock no había sido mejor pensado. Cuando el par de guardias giraron a Sherlock para que quedara de espaldas, a donde John estaba de pie, él avanzo.

Después de un golpe particularmente duro por parte de Sherlock, uno de los guardias golpeó el suelo. Pero, John atacó por sorpresa al hombre más alto, y en un momento, John ya tenía ha Sherlock clavado en el suelo, con sus manos alrededor de las delgadas pero fuertes muñecas.

Sherlock respiraba con dificultad, casi desigual, con los ojos vidriosos. John soltó una de sus muñecas, cuando él estaba seguro de que podía someter a Sherlock con una sola mano, y colocó la palma de la otra mano en la frente de Sherlock.

La piel estaba ardiendo.

La mano de John regresó a las muñecas de Sherlock y encontró su pulso acelerado.

—"Estas enfermo."—dijo mientras se levantaba de un saltó. Esto probablemente también explicaba el mal pensado plan de escape. — "Vamos a ir a la enfermería."

Él estaba ayudando a Sherlock, justo cuando otra ronda de soldados doblaba en la esquina. Les dio instrucciones de ocuparse del guardia y del otro que estaba supuestamente inconsciente en el piso del baño.

Después de unos pocos pasos, los pies de Sherlock cedieron bajo él, por lo que John reajustó su agarre y, medio llevó, medio arrastró al hombre.

—"No tiene que..."— Sherlock protestó débilmente.

John se río. — "Lo hago, porque tus pies están demasiado débiles para hacerlo por tu propia cuenta."— pudo sentir el intento de lucha, pero Sherlock no estaba poniendo el corazón en ello. Después de un momento, el hombre envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de John para apoyarse, y John aceleró sus pasos. El torso de Sherlock estaba caliente contra su pecho, enviando un escalofrío por su espalda.

El privilegio de ser un primer oficial y un médico, es que nadie se opondría a que él entrar en la enfermería y manipulara el equipo, por lo que John estaba supremamente agradecido cuando entró con un rehén casi inconsciente en sus brazos.

Él colocó a Sherlock suavemente en la cama, feliz de poner un poco de distancia entre el cuerpo caliente y el suyo. Su primera prioridad era establecer una vía intravenosa por lo que tomó lo que necesitaba y empujó atrás la tela de la camisa de Sherlock hacia la axila, hasta que las venas quedaron expuestas.

—"¿Qué estás haciendo?"— los ojos azules siguieron sus manos, aunque su mirada no era tan aguda como John se había acostumbrado a estas alturas.

—"Tienes fiebre, necesita líquidos."

—"Debes tener a alguien más que lo haga por ti."— no era un poco más que un susurro, pero no por éso el tono de mando estaba menos claro.

—"¿Por qué?"— él le hizo ver donde estaba desinfectando la pálida piel que había descubierto.

Sherlock no especificó y John termino de establecer la intravenosa. Se movió suavemente para desabotonar más la camisa de Sherlock, así tener un mejor acceso con el estetoscopio, y los ojos azules siguieron todos sus movimientos.

Cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel del pecho de Sherlock, los ojos azules revolotearon cerrados y el hombre se estremeció.

John saltó hacia atrás como si le hubiesen quemado, sus ojos escanearon el cuerpo de Sherlock por cualquier otro síntoma.

Fiebre. Ritmo cardíaco elevado. Sensibilidad al tacto... Él había visto esto antes.

Con cuidado, el cerro unas pulgadas más de distancia y concentrándose en su sentido del olfato. Inhaló profundamente y, el olor habitual de la enfermería golpeó su nariz, pero, había un nuevo olor debajo de todo. Picante y dulce, crudo, aumentando en intensidad e, incluso ahora, tirando de algo primitivo y profundo dentro de John.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado.

Los ojos de Sherlock se agrandaron, ya que, sin duda alguna, veía la comprensión iluminar los rasgos de John.

—"Voy a, conseguir un médico diferente para ti…"— dijo John y se alejó, cerrando las cortinas alrededor de la cama de Sherlock.

La fiebre se hacía cargo de la mente de Sherlock, un poco después sintió la suave cama de la enfermería debajo de él. Todas ésas manchas, las personas que iban y venían, pero ése olor, el olor de John, nunca le abandonaba del todo.

—"¿Qué estabas tomando?"— la voz de John sonaba con urgencia.

—"Metamoxin."— murmuró. — "y, me sentía mejor una vez que haya visto un bueno médico."

Él entraba y salía de la conciencia, tomando nota de los cambios en su cuerpo, de como las hormonas se elevaban, por fuera de su sistema de desintoxicación y seguían su curso.

Se despertó con un sobresalto, con un sudor pesado y húmedo sobre la piel. Miró a su alrededor. Ya no estaba en la enfermería, estaba en una habitación separada. Había dos bolsas en la base intravenosa a su lado.

—"¿Sherlock?"

Sus ojos siguieron la voz. John estaba sentado cerca de la puerta, con unos papeles y carpetas en su regazo. Él los recogió, avanzando, y deteniéndose de repente a su lado.

Sherlock tragó, pero su garganta estaba seca.

—"Lo peor ha pasado, pero todavía tienes que descansar, ¿correcto?"

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, la acción lo agoto como si le tomara un esfuerzo colosal. Debió de haberse quedado dormido después de éso, ya que cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, la habitación estaba oscura y John se había ido.

Su cerebro estaba menos nublado ahora, la bruma de las drogas seguía ahí, aunque no tan fuerte como antes. Piezas de comprensión flotan dentro y fuera de su mente.

Él estaba sin la Metamoxin. Los Reformistas sabían que él era un Omega. Que entraría en calor en cualquier momento.

El sueño regresó, pero él continuó inquieto.

—"Antes de que podamos darte de alta, el Capitán Watson quiere hablar contigo."— explicó el médico mientras le retiraba la línea intravenosa de sus doloridas venas.

Sherlock asintió. Encogiéndose un poco más sobre si mismo. Los Reformistas querían respuestas y John había venido a buscarlas.

—"¿Cómo te sientes?"

—"Tú eres el médico, dímelo."

John levantó una ceja, impresionado. — "Si estás siendo inteligente, supongo que mejor."

Sherlock se resistió a la tentación de hacer rodar sus ojos. — "Por favor. He estado deduciendo al personal de aquí toda la mañana. La enfermera Jones está durmiendo con ese doctor Beta."

—"Él es su marido."— es todo lo que John dijo, sorprendido, aunque no cuestiona las conclusiones de Sherlock.

Él resopló como respuesta. — "Si eres tan ingenuo, eres mucho menos inteligente de lo que pensaba."

John sonrío antes de que su expresión se volviera seria. — "Tenemos que hablar".

Él no reconoció la declaración, por lo que John continúa.

—"Sólo pongamos todos en la misma página: Eres un Omega que ha estado tomando Metamoxin para hacerse pasar por un Alfa. ¿Es eso cierto? "

Sherlock se dignificó, con un suspiró de fastidio y un: — "Sí…"

—"¿Cuánto tiempo lo has estado tomando?"

—"Desde que tenía tres años."

John se vio sorprendido. —"¿Tres?"

—"¿Hay algo malo con tus oídos?"—preguntó tan mordaz como él era capaz de ser.

—"No, es sólo que... tomar esos medicamentos desde tan joven, es peligroso."

—"No es tan peligroso como dejar que todo el mundo sepa que soy un Omega."— trató de mantener desdén en su vos, a pesar de que la mirada de John empezaba a decirle que fracaso.

—"Sobre eso... tu hermano sabe que estás perdido. En la actualidad ellos lo van a hacer una oferta. Si todo va bien, nadie sabrá la verdad por nosotros, en la medida que a mí respecta"

—"No lo hará. Mycroft nunca va a negociar con los Reformistas."

—"Si ese es el caso, vamos a utilizar el conocimiento acerca de tú estado para chantajearlo."

John no se veía cómodo con esto, Sherlock tomó nota con interés.

—"No hará una diferencia."

John no respondió. Sherlock abrió la boca, quería pregunta, no es que él no pudiera deducir la respuesta, es que él aun no podía realmente decir esas palabras. — "¿Usted me matarían si se trata de éso?"— Era impensable. Sherlock Holmes, asesinado por rebeldes menores.

John, en cambio, parecía adivinar lo que está pasando por su cabeza.

—"No sé lo que van a querer hacer contigo si tu hermano se niega a todas nuestras ofertas. Pero te prometo que no voy a tolerar que te maten."

La determinación estaba grabada en la línea del cuerpo de John, cada fibra del capitán prometía sinceridad y Sherlock se veía obligado a creerle. John ni siquiera se vio sorprendido por su propia confesión, que fue lo que más sobresaltó a Sherlock y, es por ése tipo de cosas, es que él no podía encontrar las palabras para expresase.

John se paseaba en la sala de conferencias cuando la respuesta de Mycroft Holmes llegó a ellos. El soldado que se había encargado de reunirse con uno de los hombres de Mycroft regresó con un mensaje claro: "No negociamos con los Reformistas."

Gemidos de frustración por parte de Marc, suspiros por parte de Bhabha, y la mano de Irene presionada con fuerza sobre la mesa. A John no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Sherlock había estado lo suficientemente seguro, tanto como ellos, que su hermano no se movería de su postura, incluso si eso significa renunciar a Sherlock por los rebeldes.

La confirmación del poco valora que tenía para su hermano Mycroft, envío algo oscuro y vicioso por el cuerpo de John y él tuvo que reprimir el impulso de golpear duro algo.

—"Tenemos que tener en cuenta cuando vamos a lanzar nuestro próximo paso,"— Marc dijo mientras se levantaba. — "¿Tenemos algún indicio de cuando el rehén vaya a entrar en calor?"

Miró a John expectante y, a John nada les gustaría más que ser capaz de hacer caso omiso, por no decir que él no tenía ni idea, pero éso significaría que él no se había dado cuenta de cómo el olor de Sherlock se había vuelto más y más claro. Cómo el Alfa dentro de John iba despertando, primitivo y crudo, derribando los muros de la auto-disciplina y la moderación, que había construido tan bien.

En su lugar, se aclaró la garganta. —"Muy pronto, creo."

—"Cuando aparezcan los primeros síntomas, le mostraremos a Holmes que sabemos lo que le ha hecho a su hermano."

—"¿Y crees que éso hará una diferencia?"— John preguntó, sosteniendo la mirada a Marc.

—"Se ha hecho todo lo posible para ocultar esto del público. Si todo el mundo supiera que su hermano es un Omega, podría causar grandes conflictos. La gente se enojara. Él no quiere eso."— Irene también está de pie ahora.

Bhabha simplemente asintió y John supo que sus preocupaciones habían sido escuchadas.

—"Mycroft se negó."— era un hecho, no una pregunta, y Sherlock retorno a su cena con una expresión en blanco y, John no tuvo ni idea de lo que el hombre estaba sintiendo.

—"Sí."

—"Sorpresa."— sonaba amargado.

John deseaba que Sherlock comiera más rápido para que él pudiera salir más rápido, alejarse del olor picante y dulce que le estaba aprisionando.

—"¿Cuál es el plan?"— los ojos azules se reunían con su mirada constantemente, sin un asomó de emoción en ellos.

John tragó incómodo, repitiendo lo que Marc le explicó. — "Esperaran hasta que entres en calor, y luego amenazaran con revelar la verdad si es que Mycroft no cumple."

Sherlock miro hacia arriba, observándole por un momento, pero apartó sus ojos de nuevo. El cuerpo de Sherlock estaba tenso, John diría que él tenía miedo, sí, "el gran Sherlock Holmes", podía sentir el miedo, que, John está seguro, Sherlock negaría.

Los pensamientos de John vagaron mientras su rehén acababa la comida y con súbita claridad, se dio cuenta de lo único que podría tener al detective consultor del mundo preocupado.

—"Sherlock, ¿es tu primer celo?"— John le preguntó sin pensar, antes de que pudiera detener las palabras.

Sherlock se congeló, negándose a mirar hacia arriba. — "He estado con Metamoxin desde que tenía tres años. Tienes formación médica, puedes hacer las matemáticas."— él hablo bruscamente.

—"Nosotros te cambiaremos a una habitación especial."— dijo John después de un largo silencio.— "Tendrá tu privacidad y un cuarto de baño propio."

Era todo lo que se podía hacer por aquí. John sabía que había instalaciones que estaban especialmente equipadas para manejar a los Omegas que estaban siendo desintoxicados de las hormonas después de un largo período de tiempo. Todo lo que ellos podían hacer por aquí era darles privacidad.

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza y empujó su plato. John lo recogió de inmediato, ansioso por irse, pero algo le hizo quedarse en la puerta.

—"Vas a estar bien"— dijo en un capricho. Sherlock no respondió.

El calor en realidad no había comenzado todavía y todo lo que Sherlock quería hacer era saltar de su piel.

Lo movieron antes de su ducha habitual. Sus feromonas habían ido aumentando en intensidad durante las horas de la tarde, y Sherlock había visto el efecto que su olfato tenía sobre todo el mundo a su alrededor.

Él se alegró de tener su propia habitación; era segura, aunque aún estaba bloqueada desde el exterior, pero tenía una cama de verdad, no un colchón en el suelo, y un cuarto de baño como John le había prometido.

John le trajo la cena otra vez, sin embargo, mantenía su distancia aún más que antes. No importaba. Sherlock podía detectar la presencia del Alfa, podía oler su fuerza, podía sentir su propio cuerpo respondiendo con, un deseo puro, que nunca antes había conocido antes.

Se dijo a sí mismo que su cuerpo no era más que un recipiente, trato de mantener los sentimientos de deseo a la distancia, en vano. Se tragó su comida, empujó el plato, y John salió del cuarto más rápido de lo que Sherlock habría considerado posible.

Él logró dormir un poco en su séptima noche con los Reformistas.

John regresó con desayuno y Sherlock le oyó tragar en rápida sucesiones.

—"No tiene que regresar si esto es demasiado difícil para ti."— hablo cansino; algo en él deseaba que John se quedara a pesar de las feromonas en el ambiente. Se odia a sí mismo por eso, era su biología, era todo lo que ahí había.

—"Tú eres mi responsabilidad."— la misma determinación, que cuando le prometió a Sherlock que no iba a dejar que los Reformistas lo matasen, llenaba los ojos de John, y eso tocó algo dentro de Sherlock.

Ellos no hablaron más ése día, con excepción de que John le había explicado sobre la cinta de chantaje que los líderes quieran hacer. Un Omega vino a su habitación después de la cena, la que Sherlock se negó a comer, porque no pudo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el fuerte impulso profundo en su estómago, como su cuerpo sufría por su sensible tacto.

El calor le golpeó en la tarde con todas sus fuerzas. Él no se atrevió a moverse de la cama, porque cada pedacito de fricción enviaba chispas por todo su cuerpo hasta su ingle, y lo hacía tener ganas de más.

La vergüenza ardía alta en sus mejillas cuando se sintió a sí mismo lubricarse, el goteo manchando a poco su cuerpo y la tela de su ropa interior. Él oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

John se encontraba clavado en el suelo, con bandeja en mano, pero Sherlock no podía oler la comida. El único olor que llenando su nariz era: John. John. John. Fuerte, firme y tranquilizador.

Sherlock sintió como la sangre rellenaba su polla y tuvo la suficiente presencia en su mente como para que él empezará a respirar por su boca.

—"¿Sherlock?"— la voz de John era áspera, inusualmente profunda. Sherlock sintió escalofríos al darse cuenta de que John debía oler su excitación, la forma en que su cuerpo respondía al Alfa en la habitación.

—"Vete."

Él oyó la puerta cerrarse, pero el rastro del olor todavía persistía.

Después de darle las hojas al Omega que, al parecer estaba satisfecho con lo que él filmó, Sherlock estaba solo de nuevo. Su mente estaba corriendo, yendo en cien direcciones diferentes a la vez, aunque, al mismo tiempo, no registraba nada.

Venía durmiendo con sueños calientes sobre unas manos fuertes que lo sujetaban al suelo empujando contra él, calmando lo que quemaba en su interior, y Sherlock se despertó con un sobresaltó, agarrándose de las sábanas, su excitación contra el colchón.

Cuando John entro ésa mañana, envió una pequeña ola de olor, lo suficiente como para encender el cuerpo de Sherlock, haciéndolo aún más difícil para él. Su agujero ahora estaba goteando en forma positiva con auto-lubricación, y cada movimiento hacia gemir a Sherlock contra las sábanas.

El tiempo perdió significado, sólo el regreso de John le dijo que tenía que ser alrededor del mediodía.

—"Vete."— él susurró, y necesitó cada pedacito de su disciplina para hacerlo. Él no iba a ser gobernado por su biología. Sherlock Holmes era capaz de experimentar su primer calor sin la ayuda de un Alfa.

Él era más fuerte que sus impulsos. "Fuerte", se siguió repitiendo en su mente, "Más fuerte."

Pero se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo por dentro, el deseo llenando cada célula de su cuerpo, y sus manos comenzaron a temblando por el esfuerzo de negarse a sí mismo una liberación. En lo profundo de los rincones de su mente, Sherlock, ya sabía que él había perdido.

John tomó una respiración profunda antes de recupera las llaves de la habitación de Sherlock.

Sus manos se mantenían estables pero él se sentía lejos de estarlo, no estaba seguro de ser capaz de salir otra vez, si Sherlock se lo pedía en ése momento.

Él entro rápidamente y abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo. El olor picante y dulce lo envolvió, quería sumergirse en él, dejar que lo consumiera, corromperlo. Su pene se llenó por su propia voluntad, luchando contra las limitaciones de su uniforme.

—"Sherlock"— él trató y oyó su voz temblar. Pudo ver la figura sobre la cama atreves de la tenue luz de la noche, observó al hombre agitarse por debajo de la sabana, y rezó porque Dios lo estuviera escuchando, para que le diera las fuerzas de no seguir, para dar la vuelta, para reinar sobre su biología.

—"John."— Sherlock respiró. — "John, No te vayas."

Sus pies lo llevan dentro de la sala en contra de su voluntad. —"¿Sherlock?"

—"Por favor."

Se acercó hasta que pudo observar ésos ojos azules, oscuros, por la excitación y la pura necesidad. Los dedos de John picaban por tocar, por limpiar el sudor en la frente de Sherlock.

—"Por favor, ¿qué?"

Necesitaba que Sherlock se lo dijera, necesita la absolución para su propia cordura, al mismo tiempo, sabía que Sherlock no estaba en condiciones de dar su consentimiento para nada.

John había visto a Omegas en celo, había olido su perfume, curo sus heridas después de que estos se rasguñaran la piel ha carne viva, por desear y no poder, incluso se había negado aun cuando ellos todavía eran capaces de dar su consentimiento.

John podía ver los nudillos blancos en las manos de Sherlock, estos se agarraban de las sábanas tan apretadas que las destruiría pronto.

El hombre soltó un suspiró tembloroso. —"Ayúdame. Tócame. "

—"Sherlock, No me aprovechare. No abusare de mi condición."— dijo con apuro porque sintió que su determinación se desmoroná a su alrededor, preguntándose: ¿por qué estoy aquí, entonces? ¿Por qué sigo viniendo a la habitación de Sherlock, plenamente consciente del ciclo de calor que se aproxima?

—"Por favor."— era apenas audible, pero Sherlock se desplazó ligeramente, sus ojos azules mendigando, su cuerpo tensó contra las sabanas, las mejillas encendidas. Sus rizos oscuros estaban húmedos de sudor.

Un espectáculo, la palabra susurradas por Sherlock eran la perdición de John. Se dio cuenta de que había estado luchando contra su biología en las últimas horas, perdiendo incluso cada vez que entró en la habitación de Sherlock, pero aún lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver a salir.

Un "por favor" de Sherlock lo hacía silenciar y John cedía, probablemente, lo había dado por hecho en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que Sherlock era un Omega, sin deseos de admitirlo.

Él estiró una acariciar sobre la mejilla de Sherlock y el hombre se inclinó ante su toque, mordisqueando su pulgar.

John dio unos pasos más cerca, corriendo su mano por el cuerpo de Sherlock y provocando un profundo quejido que se convierte en un gemido cuando él ahueco la polla de Sherlock través de sus pantalones.

John capturó los labios de Sherlock en un beso con la boca abierta, caliente y urgente, intoxicarte y antes de que él lo supiera, se había subido en la cama y estaba desgarrando los botones de la camisa. Debajo la piel era pálida, tan tentadora, y él lamió la clavícula, por lo que Sherlock gimió y se aferró a él como si fuera su razón para respirar.

Empujó la camisa sobre los delgados hombros y la dejó caer al suelo. Repentinamente hacia demasiado calor, por lo que se quitó la camiseta, y se presionó hacia abajo. Piel encontrando piel, y Sherlock se estremeciéndose en su contra, un sonido quejumbroso abandono sus labios.

John dejó que sus manos recorrieran todos los fuertes músculos que temblaban bajo sus caricias, explorando a toda prisa, antes de que sus dedos encontraran su camino a la bragueta de Sherlock.

Sacó, pantalones y ropa interior, los dos en un rápido movimiento que hizo a Sherlock llorar en voz alta, arqueando la espalda sobre el colchón.

La visión de su polla desnuda, completamente erecta y brillante con pre-semen hizo agua la boca de John. Él se bajó de la cama y tomó a Sherlock con un sólo movimiento.

—"¡Mierda!"— Sherlock gritó y John tragó cualquier insinuación sexual, a favor de tomar Sherlock profundó, chupar y tragar alrededor de la goteante cabeza.

Sólo se necesitó algunos movimientos de su lengua y Sherlock se haya descargado, su agridulce sabor en la garganta de John. El sabor lo deja mareado mientras él se arrastraba sobre su espalda, deslizando un brazo detrás la espalda de Sherlock, y sosteniendo su cabeza contra el pecho.

Se adaptaban a la perfección.

El sentía su propia polla tirar dentro de su pantalón, pero John sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Sherlock se recuperase. Usualmente los calores eran viciosos, pero, ¿con un Omega que los había suprimido durante tanto tiempo? John sólo se lo podía imaginar.

—"Gracias."— Sherlock murmuró contra su pecho.

—"Aquí estoy."

Él levantó la cabeza para mirar a John a los ojos. — "Creo que necesito que me folles."— dijo Sherlock, los vestigios del analítico detective todavía estaban allí, claros, pero empañados por el calor y, cada célula en el cuerpo de John gritó en acuerdo.

—"Lo haré si tú quieres."

—"Sí."— Sherlock respiró mientras tomaba la mano de John que estaba descansando en su cintura y la guío hacia abajo, deslizándola entre las mejillas de su culo, y la respiración de John se cortó cuando sintió la humedad que había ahí.

Experimentando, él presionó un dedo en el calor y Sherlock gimió sin motivo, empujando hacia atrás, así que John añadió rápidamente un segundo dedo y empuja más profundo en el seductor, calor apretado.

Sherlock comenzó a moler su excitación contra la cadera de John, y él pudo sentir a Sherlock ponerse duro de nuevo mientras se folla a sí mismo con sus dedos.

Un tercer dedo le hizo jadear, el cuarto lo condujo a la locura.

—"Por favor, John, hazlo, cógeme, tómame, lo necesito, no puedo pensar en otra cosa, por favor..."— murmuró Sherlock entre gemidos y gritos, y el Alfa en John se hizo cargo de él por completo.

Retiró su mano bruscamente y dio vuelta a Sherlock doblándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sus zapatos, calcetines, pantalones y ropa interior cayeron al suelo, y el aire fue una sensación bienvenida contra su polla dolorosamente dura.

Utilizó ambos brazos para preparar a Sherlock de modo que él se apoyé en sus brazos y rodillas. Le dio a la goteante polla de Sherlock unas cuantas caricias, hasta que el hombre se estaba moliendo contra la ingle de John, y se volvió demasiado.

Delineo las mejillas de Sherlock apartándolas con mano firme y exponiendo el goteante agujero.

—"Por favor."— Sherlock casi suplicó y éso fue todo. John empujó sin remordimiento, en un único movimiento, fuerte y rápido, y el hombre debajo de él gritó de dolor y placer.

Sherlock estaba más apretado de lo que jamás se imaginó y tan sensible. John se retiró lentamente, dolorosamente lento y entro en Sherlock al mismo ritmo. Sherlock tembló alrededor de su polla y John aumenta su ritmó, agarrando las caderas de Sherlock apretado lo suficiente como para dejar moretones, y el pensamiento de dejar marcas perdurables, condujo a John a medio camino fuera de su mente.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y chupó con fuerza en el hombro de Sherlock, mordiendo un poco, gruñendo cuando sintió la caderas de Sherlock trastabillar y le oyó gritar mientras derramaba su semen caliente sobre el colchón.

John no se detuvo y siguió golpeando contra Sherlock, más lento que antes, lo jodió a través las réplicas de su orgasmo, lo jodió hasta que pudo sentir la polla de Sherlock revivir y llenarse de nuevo.

Ruidos obscenos salían de Sherlock, tendido debajo de él y, en lo único en lo que John podía pensar era en:mío, mío, mío, cuando sus manos se movieron a los hombros de Sherlock y le presionaron hacia abajo con fuerza.

Sherlock gimió y se volvió loco debajo de él, moliéndose contra él, reuniendo paciencia hasta John golpeó su próstata.

—"¡John!"— gritó tensándose hacia arriba pero sus manos lo retuvieron abajo y, el poder que John sintió crecer a través de sus venas casi lo envían al borde.

Sus manos bajaron y se aferran a las caderas de Sherlock, tirando de él hacia arriba. John se inclinó hacia atrás hasta que descansó sobre sus talones y tiró del esbelto cuerpo de Sherlock contra su pecho, sus caderas sin cesar los movimientos.

Sherlock gimió profundo cuando la polla de John arremetió contra su próstata de nuevo y lanzado su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de John, dejando al descubierto su cuello.

Era una invitación y John la tomó, lamiendo, mordiendo, chupando hasta que Sherlock se retorcía, respirando acelerado, y John movió su mano a la polla de Sherlock.

Las uñas de Sherlock cavaban profundamente en los muslos de John y el dolor finalmente venció las últimas limitaciones de John. Él sintió su nudo llenarse, crecer, y Sherlock también se dio cuenta, cuando la polla de John se desliza otra vez.

John se queda quietó por un momento, y deja que Sherlock simplemente sienta su nudo, ya que éste intentaba romper el esfínter.

John se ve recompensado con un temblor por todo el cuerpo.

—"¿Lo quieres?"— le preguntó, porque incluso en éste estado, John no se anudaría con un Omega sin su consentimiento. "Como se podría hablar de consentimiento en ésta situación", susurró una voz en la cabeza de John.

Sherlock gruñó desde lo profundo de su pecho y empujó hacia abajo, la clara intención, y la fricción contra su nudo era suficiente para hacer que John gimiera y mordiera con fuerza la piel de Sherlock.

Levantó a Sherlock una vez más, con los brazos apretados alrededor de su torso, y cuando Sherlock se hundió, John acomodo sus caderas hasta que pudo sentir el nudo entrar en Sherlock; que se extendió casi más allá de su capacidad.

John se estremeció con la sensación que recorría por su cuerpo y no tuvo tiempo de adaptarse antes de que Sherlock empujara hacia adelante, una vez más él lo posiciono sobre sus rodillas y brazos.

Su ritmó era implacable, contundente, brutal incluso cuando embistió en Sherlock hasta estar enterrado todo adentro de él. Sherlock se venía y, John pudo sentir el calor agrupándose en su bajo estómago. Con una mano agarró la polla de Sherlock apretándola, sincronizando sus movimientos con el ritmó de sus caderas y luego, Sherlock arqueó la espalda y empujó hacia atrás, viniéndose con un chorro caliente, y el nombre de John en sus labios.

Con Sherlock convulsionándose alrededor de su pene y su nudo, el orgasmo desgarro a través de John con la fuerza suficiente que él vio estrellas detrás de sus párpados y se desmayó durante un segundo antes de desplomarse sobre Sherlock.

Su primer pensamiento coherente fue que él tenía que moverse si no quería sofocar a Sherlock, por lo que se arrastró hasta que se acostó sobre su lado. John seguía enterrado en Sherlock, cuya espalda se presionaba contra su pecho.

Lo segundo que registró fue que sus aromas se habían mezclado y por un segundo, John sintió un pánico ciego teniendo en cuenta lo que podría conllevar, pero antes se obligó a calmarse y pensar en ello más tarde.

Todo lo que importaba en ése momento era Sherlock, cuya mano cubría la de John mientras la sostenía con fuerza contra su pecho.

John podía sentir el corazón latiendo debajo, aliviado de que se esté desacelerando. Sherlock no temblaba más, pero respirar de manera uniforme, a la deriva en el reino de sueño al que John lo siguió con mucho gusto.

Todavía era de noche en la habitación cuando John despertó de nuevo. Ellos cambiaron durante el sueño, Sherlock estaba recostado sobre su pecho, dibujando círculos con sus dedos.

—"Sherlock"— él preguntó tentativamente.

Los ojos azules se encontraron en él y John se alegró de que fueran claros o través, todavía llenos de deseo, pero ya no más vidriados. Sintió la erección de Sherlock prensarse contra su muslo y la sangre comenzó a correr por ingle.

—"¿Mejor?"

Sherlock asintió. — "Pero todavía estoy ardiendo."—añadió, con voz tensa, como si hubiera esperado que el calor se acabara ya.

—"Eso es normal. Tomará un poco de tiempo para que pase. "

Sherlock gimió de frustración, enterrando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de John, y John creyó que entenderlo.

—"Sólo un recipiente, ¿no?"

Sherlock dignificó esto con un movimiento de cabeza y un sonido ahogado.

La mano izquierda de John acarició la piel pálida sobre los omóplatos de Sherlock por un momento hasta que el hombre levantó la cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos.

—"¿Qué quieres?"— una parte de él esperaba que, a pesar de que su mente estaba más clara ahora, Sherlock todavía lo elija para esto.

Sherlock tiritó y tragó saliva. John siguió el movimiento de su garganta con los ojos. —"Necesitó que me jodas otra vez."

El corazón de John palpitó en el pecho y él se desplazó en la cama, hasta quedar frente a Sherlock. Sus manos acariciando de arriba hacia abajo los costados de Sherlock hasta que sintió la piel de gallina cubrir su piel. Se movió hasta que cubrió a Sherlock con todo su cuerpo y rodó sus caderas contra el hombre que estaba debajo.

Un débil gemido escapó de Sherlock y arqueando la espalda, envolvió sus pies alrededor de las caderas de John, presionándolo más cerca.

—"Avasallador."— John le reprendió con diversión.

—"Tómame ya."— Sherlock ordenó, y habría funcionado si no lo hubiera susurrado, sin aliento y necesitado.

Sin el calor motivándolo, Sherlock debía de ser un sangriento culo engreído, pero las musas de John se descarrilaron rápidamente de esa línea de pensamiento.

Él no tenía ninguna garantía de que compartirían una cama, cuando el calor haya terminado.

Tal vez eso fue lo que le impulsa a la acción, empujando las piernas de Sherlock aparte y estableciéndose entre ellas. La polla de Sherlock dejaba fugas de pre-semen sobre la piel de su estómago y John enterró su nariz en los rizos oscuros de la ingle de Sherlock, bebiendo del olor a sexo y lujuria, y, picante y dulce; ya juntaba una mancha oscura ahí abajo.

Con un rápido movimiento John dio vuelta a Sherlock. Sus ruidos de protesta fueron amortiguados por la almohada y luego su lengua estaba en la espalda de Sherlock, fría y húmeda sobre la piel que todavía estaba caliente.

Sherlock temblaba, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás en un silencioso lamento, que se convirtió en un salvaje gemido cuando John ahueco sus mejillas y las empujó separándolas, su lengua deslizándose hasta llegar a la hendidura de su culo, y el hombre debajo de él contuvo el aliento ante la anticipación.

A John se le ocurrió que nadie le había hecho esto ha Sherlock antes, el pensamiento le hizo apretar su agarre y deslizar su lengua hacia abajo hasta que él pudo sentir el agujero. El sabor era liso como Sherlock, picante y dulce, y cazaría a John en sus sueños, él lo sabía, incluso ahora mientras giraba alrededor del anillo y, ya estaba seguro, cuando hundió su lengua adentro.

Sherlock se lamentaba, retorciéndose contra el colchón, y John arremolinaba su lengua, echándose hacia atrás y empujando con un ritmo constante que tenía al otro hombre gimiendo de placer. John empujó y empujó hasta que pudo besar el anillo y chuparlo tentativamente, pero la sensación fue suficiente para tener a Sherlock arqueando la espalda, y gritando fuerte y animal, de pura necesidad.

John se perdió en el olor, el sabor de Sherlock en su lengua. Levantó las caderas de Sherlock un poco, deslizando sus manos alrededor del cuerpo y tocando la polla palpitante de Sherlock, mientras trabaja al mismo tiempo con su lengua hasta que sintió la contracción de los músculos alrededor y Sherlock se vino caliente sobre su puño.

John se colgó a si mismo sobre el Omega, sus instintos posesivos asumieron el control, una voz en su cabeza cantaba: mío, mío, mío. Y él chupó un mordisco de amor en el hombro de Sherlock, acariciando los moretones en su cadera con profunda satisfacción.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sherlock otra vez se moviera, girando y ondulando por encima de John, que no pudo hacer nada más que observar esos ojos azules.

Las manos de Sherlock patinaron por el pecho, los brazos, el estómago, tocando las gotas de líquido en la punta de la polla de John; fascinado con los ojos abiertos.

Los ojos de Sherlock estaban vidriosos antes de centrarse en su polla de nuevo y ésa fue la única advertencia que John recibió antes de que los calientes labios se cerraran alrededor de la punta y una lengua lamiera la cabeza. Sherlock deslizó su lengua a través de la ranura y siguió hacia abajo a lo largo del eje, tragándose todo lo que pudo, empezando a moverse y chupar. John lucho por mantener sus ojos abiertos, la imagen de las mejillas de Sherlock succionando y su polla enterrada en ésa boca, enviaron olas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

La mano que no estaba trabajando sobre el eje fue hacia abajo hasta las bolas de John masajeándolas. Él gimió, mientras sus caderas se empujaban hacia arriba, golpeando la parte posterior de la garganta de Sherlock accidentalmente, y John estaba a punto de pedir disculpas, cuando se dio cuenta de que las pupilas de Sherlock estaban más dilatadas que antes y, unas manos firmes empujaban sus caderas hacia delante, ansiando su polla en la boca de Sherlock.

Ante la implicación, el cerebro de John entro en cortocircuito por un momento, pero luego enterró sus manos en esos rizos negros y jodió el apretado calor en la boca de Sherlock; se dio cuenta de las lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos de Sherlock, pero los satisfactorios zumbidos le decían que todo estaba muy bien.

Un empujón particularmente profundo hizo a John gritar el nombre de Sherlock y, él alejo al hombre antes de acabarle de pronto encima. Sherlock se deslizó por su cuerpo, la saliva y el pre-semen dejaron huellas en la piel pálida, y luego su boca se encontró con la John y él pudo probarse a sí mismo en la lengua de Sherlock, ya que se devoraron el uno al otro.

Sus manos se encontraron en las caderas de Sherlock, levantándolo hasta que él Omega se dio cuenta. Pudo ver como los muslos de Sherlock temblaban mientras él agarra su polla y se alinea a sí mismo, indicándole a Sherlock que se hundiera poco a poco, tomándolo centímetro a centímetro, gimiendo por encima de él.

—"Móntame."— John ordenó, y observó cómo los ojos azules rodaron detrás de la cabeza de Sherlock antes su mandato, moviéndose a en un ritmo constante.

Él quería quedarse allí para siempre, enterrado profundamente dentro de ése calor, respirando el olor de Sherlock.

Sherlock gritó cuando finalmente golpeó su próstata y John agarró sus caderas para apoyarse, así fuera más fácil encontrar ése lugar una y otra vez. John estaba fascinado por el rostro de Sherlock, abandonado al placer, tan expresivo, tan humano.

Él podía sentir que estaba cerca, por lo que tomó en su puño la polla de Sherlock, con el pulgar extendió el fluido que se escapaba por la punta y el Omega perdió el ritmo de sus caderas temblando.

John se incorporó rápidamente, apretando a Sherlock contra su pecho y rodó en su contra, inclinado sus caderas hasta que encontró ése lugar y Sherlock se aferró a él con tanta fuerza que John pensó que iba a tener moretones por una semana, pero no le importó.

Su nudo se llenó y a continuación Sherlock se lo tragó de golpe, John empujó con fuerza, manteniendo al Omega debajo, su nudo violando el agujero mojado con tanta facilidad esta vez. Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron y se encontraron con los de John antes de que Sherlock se inclinara y apretara sus labios en un beso con la boca abierta. Era sucio con demasiados dientes porque John estaba empujando en Sherlock, de nuevo, presionándolo contra su pecho para que el pene de Sherlock estuviera envuelto por sus cuerpos pero, no obstante, era perfecto.

Sherlock se mordió el labio inferior con suficiente fuerza para extraer sangre, ya que se descargó con un grito y John sólo se tardó unos pocos empujones más antes de llenar a Sherlock hasta lo más profundo dentro de él, con el nudo capturando su liberación.

John se arrastró sobre su espalda hasta golpear contra el cabecero, Sherlock era un peso muerto contra su pecho, pero bien recibido. Él apretó sus labios contra la frente de Sherlock tiernamente, frotando círculos suaves en su espalda y esperando a que regresara de las alturas.

Fue por la tarde cuando Sherlock finalmente abrió los ojos limpios del calor. John había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había estado dentro de Sherlock en las últimas horas, la frecuencia con la que su boca recorrió la piel pálida, la frecuencia con la que mantuvo al Omega reducido con una fuerza bruta y lo reclamó con duros golpes.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo tiempo y John estaba casi triste porque el calor había pasado, porque los ojos azules eran tan penetrantes como antes.

—"Tenemos que limpiarnos."—sugirió y Sherlock se endereza inmediatamente, desapareciendo en el cuarto de baño sin decir nada más. John se bajó de la cama, teniendo en cuenta las sábanas manchadas y por primera vez se percató del olor en la habitación.

Él abrió una ventana con el código de autorización y cambió las sábanas. En el momento en que él había terminado, Sherlock todavía estaba en el baño, así que John abrió un gabinete para rescatar un par de pantalones suaves y una camisa ligera que dejó en una silla en el interior del cuarto de baño.

El vapor se elevó por encima de la cortina y el impulso de simplemente caminar a dentro, era abrumador, "pero el calor ha terminado", John se recordó a sí mismo. Sherlock no era más un Omega en calor con una necesidad de liberación, él era su rehén, y aunque lo consintió en un momento de desesperación, éso no le daba a John el derecho a suponer que había algún tipo de conexión entre ellos.

Él sabía que los lazos de unión y sus olores mezclados hacían que su corazón latiera más rápido y el Alfa en su interior gruñera posesivamente, sin embargo, suprimió todas las implicaciones y todas las reacciones posibles.

Un trozo de papel en la parte inferior de la puerta atrapo su atención. Alguien debía de haberlo empujado a través de la rendija sobre el piso cuando se dieron cuenta de que él se había marchado, meditó.

John realmente no estaba a la espera de su próximo encuentro con el Triunvirato y el Consejo para ésa cuestión.

La nota era breve, diciéndole que se informara ante Adler, Bhabha y Thoreau, tan pronto como hubiese pasado el calor del rehén.

John estaba recogiendo su ropa cuando Sherlock salió del baño, rizos húmedos, con olor a jabón y agua, una camisa perdiéndose alrededor de su cuerpo.

John lo rebaso con un movimiento de cabeza y luego se sumergió en el agua caliente, fregando lejos el olor de Sherlock con el corazón encogido.

Una vez que se secó y se vistió regresó a la habitación para encontrar a Sherlock sentado en la cama, mirando sus pies descalzos.

—"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Sherlock miró hacia arriba y sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—"Estoy seguro de que debes tener hambre ahora, así que voy a buscar a alguien que te traiga comida y un montón de té."

Atrapó la sonrisa que se etiquetaba en la expresión de Sherlock.

—"Voy a ver qué puedo hacer para que tu estancia aquí dure un poco más de tiempo."

Otro gesto de asentimiento. John quiso que Sherlock le dijera algo, cualquier cosa, para asegurarle de que las cosas entre ellos estaban bien.

Sherlock se aclaró la garganta cuando su mano estaba en el teclado al lado de la cerradura, por lo que John se giró. Los ojos de Sherlock eran suaves cuando se encontraron con los suyos.

—"Yo…"— él tragó nerviosamente y John no podía creer que el Sherlock Holmes detective consultor, el Omega en calor, y el Sherlock Holmes después del calor, eran una misma persona. —"Fue muy considerado de tu parte el ayudarme."

Probablemente fue lo más cercano a un verdadero agradecimiento que Sherlock se permitiría ofrecer, el pensamiento hizo a John sonreír.

—"De nada."

Compartieron una última mirada y luego John salió de la habitación.

Su primera acción fue derramar todo lo que sentía en un galón de agua, luego encendió la estufa y se puso a cocinar, preparo té y encargo a dos de sus soldados patrullando por el pasillo que llevaran la comida, el agua y el té a la habitación de Sherlock.

Continuara…


	3. La Calma Antes de la Tormenta

Todos apenas se atrevian ha mirarle a los ojos y, demasiado tarde, él se preguntó si éso se debía a su aroma, fuerte a pesar de la ducha, diciéndole a todos que olieran qué tan fuerte era un Alfa.

Regreso a su habitación por el perfume que usaba de mascara la mayoría de los días, antes de finalmente hacer su camino a la sala de conferencias donde iba a encontrarse, con algo de suerte, tanto a sus dirigentes como información sobre las últimas novedades.

Cuando entró, tres pares de ojos se dispararon en su dirección, aleteos nasales, siempre tan sutiles. La atmósfera era tan tensa, que John estaba seguro de que habían estado discutiendo.

—"Bueno, mira quien decidió unirse a nosotros." — Marc habló cansino.

—"¿Explicame porqué pasaste las últimas veinticuatro horas, cuidando de un rehén atormentado por su calor?"— Irene en su completó modo Alfa, mirándolo.

—"Yo estaba obedeciendo órdenes. Estoy a cargo de su bienestar… "

—"¿Desde cuándo aparearse calificar como cuidado de un rehén?"

—"¡Sabes tan bien como yo, lo que le puede pasar a un Omega que ha estado suprimido por tanto tiempo, si tiene que sufrir su primer celo sólo! ¡No me digas que querías que muriera! "

Marc se quedó en silencio. John se volteó hacia Bhabha, el único en la habitación cuya opinión realmente le importaba a John.

El Omega le consideró un buen rato. — "¿Él dio su consentimiento?"

—"Sí. Yo me aseguré de ello."

Bhabha asintió con la cabeza, el gesto indicó que el asunto estaba zanjado. Thoreau bufó y se lanzó de nuevo sobre su silla.

—"¿Alguna noticia de Mycroft Holmes?"— John se atrevió, aunque temió ya saber la respuesta.

—"Su respuesta no ha cambiado."— explicó Bhabha con gravedad.

—"Por eso tenemos que tomar medidas drásticas para demostrarle que somos serios."

—"Nosotros no torturaremos a un inocente …"

—"Ya lo hemos secuestrado, Bhabha."

—"Si se sigue ésa lógica, ¿por qué no lo matamos de inmediato?"

—"¡Bastá!"— Irene miró a los hombres. — "De la manera en que yo lo veo, tenemos que intensificar nuestro juego si queremos forzar la mano de Mycroft Holmes. Debo reconocer que la tortura parece una buena opción … "

—"¡Hagámoslo público! ¡Digámosle a todos cómo Holmes obligó a su propio hermano a cambiar su naturaleza, para mantener su reputación, está atado a causar un impacto!"— Bhabha obviamente se obligaba a que su voz sonara tranquila.

—"¿Y entonces qué? ¿Vamos a mantener a su hermano como una mascota? "

—"Bueno, estoy seguro de que ha nuestro capitán le gustaría eso."— Mark se burló y John sintió el súbito impulso de darle un puñetazo.

En cambio, él dijo diplomáticamente.— "¿Este no es un asunto para el Consejo?"

Estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque a regañadientes, y a John se le permitió salir. Nada más salir, se chocó con un civil y casi lo envío a estrellarse contra el suelo.

—"Lo siento mucho"— tartamudeó el hombre, entonces se apresuró con dirección a las salas comunes. John lo había visto antes, aunque el hecho de que no pudiera recordar su nombre demostraba lo agotado que en realidad estaba. ¿Rick? ¿Richard? Richard B-algo, supuso.

Él hizo su camino a la enfermería, con ganas de informarle a Sherlock de los últimos acontecimientos antes de que se derrumbara sobre su cama.

Sherlock miró para arriba, desde donde está sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, agarrando una taza de té. Con la ventana abierta se había eliminado la mayor parte del olor, pero todavía había una débil sombra del picante y dulce aroma en el aire, que perseguiría a John en los sueños de las noches venideras.

—"¿Estás bien?"—dijo con una breve inclinación de cabeza.— "Sólo quería darte una actualización. Mycroft se negó."

Sherlock se veía impresionado y sorbió un poco de su té. John reflexionó, él estaba a salvo de tener que hacer las preguntas.

—"No se ha decidido qué va a ocurrir a continuación. Thoreau quiere torturarte y enviar a tu hermano una cinta, Bhabha quiere hacer pública tu situación. El consejo se reunirá mañana para decidir."

Sherlock todavía no decía nada y John casi se movió para acariciar su mejilla pero, ¿cuándo él consiguió estar lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo?

Sus pies debían de haberlo llevado al lado de Sherlock por su propia voluntad.

Estaba cerca, en donde el olor era más fuerte y necesitaba de toda su fuerza de voluntad para detenerse, no inhalar profundamente. La expresión en el rostro de Sherlock era ilegible, sus ojos penetrantes, pero indiferentes.

—"Que tengas una buena noche."— dijo John y se giró demasiado abrupto. Sherlock probablemente conocía cada pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza, lo podía leer como un libro con sus poderes de deducción, de modo que ni siquiera esperó una respuesta antes de abandonar la habitación y regresar a la suya, en donde se metió en la cama, solo…

Al día siguiente, todo se fue al infierno.

Lubitsch lo despertó a las seis de la mañana, insistiéndole a que lo siguiera a la Cámara del Consejo. En una bruma, John se enteró de que alguien había filtrado el secuestro de Sherlock a la prensa, incluyendo detalles sobre su estado de Omega y de cómo los Reformistas estaban jugando con la idea de torturarlo.

—"Tenemos un topo."—declaró Irene, con los ojos como dardos alrededor de la habitación. —"Tenemos que encontrar a la persona responsable."

John hizo todo lo posible por despertarse, pero en vano. Estaba por reportarse de vuelta a Adler, Thoreau y Bhabha cuando Gandhi echo una tormenta entró gritando.— "¡Enciendan el televisor!"

Mycroft Holmes estaba dando una entrevista, en respuesta a la noticia de su hermano. John oyó— "No estamos negociando con terroristas"— de nuevo, seguido de,— "Nos vemos obligados a actuar para proteger el Imperio"—, y entonces se hizo el caos.

Estaban seguros de Mycroft impulsaría nuevas leyes, despojando aún más a la gente de sus derechos, y Ghandi les dijo acerca de los rumores de que los revolucionarios de Francia estaban planeando lanzar un ataque, y por primera vez los tres líderes estuvieron de acuerdo.

—"Tenemos que estar preparados."— Thoreau instó y los otros asintieron.

Bhabha ordenó.— "Capitán, organicé las tropas."— él y John estaban agotados, preparando las fuerzas de los Reformistas para una guerra civil que podría comenzar dentro de los próximos días.

La noticia de una nueva ley, declarando a todos los que simpatizan con los Reformistas, - no importa su estado -, un enemigo del Imperio y apto para el castigo más severo, llegó a John una hora después de haberse aprobado la ley.

Eran casi las diez de la noche, cuando le quedo suficiente espacio como para tomar una respiró y oyó su estómago gruñir.

"Oh, no. Sherlock."

—"Capitán, usted necesita tomar un descanso."— comentó Lubitsch junto a él. — "Puedo terminar estos planes, usted necesita descansar y comer."

John asintió agradecido, con camino a la cantina en donde recogió algunos bocadillos y agua, y luego se apresuró a la enfermería.

Sherlock se paseaba cuando entró, algo cercano a la preocupación estaba grabado en sus facciones.

—"Lo siento"— dijo John, colocando la comida en la cama. — "Debería haber venido antes."

—"Está bien. Como ya sabes necesito algo para comer. "

Eso Hizo sonreír a John por primera vez en el día.— "Sin embargo, no es saludable. Empieza a comer. "

Él predicó con el ejempló, tomó un bocadillo y se relajó en la silla. Pudo sentir los ojos de Sherlock encima de él y se preguntó cuánto era lo que Sherlock sabia sin que nadie se lo dijera.

Comieron en silencio, pero cuando terminaron, John se levantó de nuevo. Sentarse lo hacía sentir agotado, lo hacía lento, pero él tenía que concentrarse ahora, lo cual era difícil cuando el olor de Sherlock era cada vez más difícil de ignorar.

—"Estás tenso, agitado, no has comido en todo el día. He oído a gente correr por afuera. Algo ha pasado."

John dejó de pasearse por un momento, respiró hondo. — "Tenemos un topo. Se filtró la historia de tu secuestro en la prensa. "

Los ojos azules se estrechos. — "Sí, lo veo ahora. Todo el mundo lo sabe, y mi hermano todavía no negociará. Esto le dio la oportunidad perfecta para impulsar nuevas leyes, lo que probablemente ya hizo, a juzgar por lo desgastado que estas. Te estás preparando para la guerra civil. "

Sherlock sonaba casi aburrido, voz monótona, carente de sorpresa o del miedo a lo que estaba por venir.

—"¿Cómo puedes ser tan… tan frío sobre esto."— John explotó.

—"La historia se repite."— es todo lo Sherlock dijo. Sus ojos estaban todavía sobre John, quien se ponía cada vez más inquieto ante la mirada.

—"¡Hay vidas en juego! ¡Vida de personas! Tenemos rumores sobre que los revolucionarios lanzaran un ataque en Francia, ¿te imaginas lo que van a hacer a Londres? "

—"Va a ser la última chispa necesaria para encender una guerra civil, supongo."

John se quedó mirándolo, como un tonto, atascado por la completo la falta de interés de Sherlock.

—"¡Oh, no seas así!"— Sherlock habló, colocándose de pie bruscamente.— "Son todas pequeñeces políticas. No importa si lo llaman Democracia o, Imperio o, Federación. Siempre habrá los que gobiernan y los que son gobernados. Todo lo demás es sólo semántica."

—"No puedes creer eso. Sherlock, eres un Omega, que ha sufrido toda su vida, ¡porque tu hermano apoya un sistema que hace que las personas crean que los Omegas no valen nada! ¡No me digas que no te importa si podemos hacer de este país un lugar mejor! "

—"Las posibilidades de que tengan éxito son escasas."

—"Con una actitud como ésa, por supuesto."

Ellos se miraron el uno al otro, los ojos azules penetrando los suyo y de repente, John se sintió expuesto, como si esos ojos pudieran ver directamente su alma.

Sherlock suspiró, con una expresión de realización plena. — "Tienes miedo."— John sintío que su espalda se tensaba.— "¿Pero, por qué ...?"— Sherlock dio unos pasos más y trajo una ola de picante y dulce con él. John quería ahogarse en él, olvidarse de la inminente guerra civil, olvidarse de que él era el primer oficial, responsable de tantas vidas.

—"Oh…"

Al igual que Sherlock, supo exactamente de lo que él tenía miedo. John lo pudo ver en sus ojos, los que se habían vuelto suaves, comprensivos, no eran empáticos, pero ya no le juzgaban.

—"Sí. Oh…"

John dio unos pasos hacia atrás, recogió el plato vacío y su botella de agua y las bandejas.

Él tenía una guerra que planear.

La tensión se encontraba sofocando la Sede al día siguiente. Esta vez John no se olvidó de las comidas de Sherlock, pero delegó el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena a otros porque estaba demasiado ocupado.

Gandhi vitoreaba triunfal alrededor del mediodía, gritando.— "Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité"— y los franceses habían comenzado su intento de derrocar a su gobierno.

John no oyó cómo terminó, sin embargo, estaba demasiado inmerso en las preparaciones. Advirtió lo emocionado que Thoreau parecía ante la perspectiva de una guerra civil pero, por otra parte, siempre había tenido un dedo ansioso en el gatillo.

Bhabha aceptaba su destino a regañadientes y John podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. Mucha gente iba a morir, especialmente Omegas. Adler está en casi todo, ayudando a otras divisiones a planear sus defensas con Lubitsch y Wilder.

John maniobraba entre la falta de sueño y la poca comida, pero él todavía visita a Sherlock cuando termina con su día. Él no tiene por qué hacerlo, sabía que se le habían dado de comer, pero algo en él anhela oler su aroma, aunque sólo fuera por un rato.

Cuando entró, Sherlock se inclinaba sobre algo en el suelo.

—"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

—"Un experimento".

—"Uh-huh. ¿Podrías especificar? "

Sherlock miró hacia arriba y puso abajo lo que parecía ser un vaso lleno de agua. —"Yo sólo he vivido como un Omega durante unos días. Estoy realizando unas pruebas".

—"Me parece bien. Siempre y cuando no está tratando de volar nada."

—"No lo estoy."

Sherlock se sentó sobre sus talones, mirando hacia él y de pronto, John de pie fue consciente de lo cerca que estaba. Sherlock podría fácilmente extender su mano, abrirla la bragueta de John y…

Dio un paso hacia atrás. El momento se rompió, pero el aire seguía estando tensó a su alrededor.

—"Hay una revolución en Francia. Mycroft persigue a los simpatizantes. No tengo más noticias".

Él deseo que a Sherlock le bastara con mirar hacia abajo, a su experimento, así John podría abrir la puerta y desaparecer de nuevo. Su cerebro agotado consumía cada pedacito del aire picante y dulce y, podía sentir que algo se agita en su interior con la vista de Sherlock, con los ojos en él, sentado sobre sus talones.

Los ojos azules se apartaron de él, pero no para volver al experimentó. En cambio, deambularon por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en los pliegues de la camisa de su uniforme y, se quedaron a descansar en su bragueta. La boca de Sherlock estaba ligeramente abierta, invitándolo.

La mirada de Sherlock se enfocó en su rostro con una expresión de dolor, casi avergonzado. Eso fue hasta que John percibió, una intensa ola del olor de Sherlock. Casi podía oler las gotas manchando a Sherlock, si definitivamente podía oler su interés, y su sangre se precipitó hacia el sur.

—"Sherlock..."— comenzó, tratando de dar sentido a la situación.

—"No puedo evitarlo."— él se empujó mecánicamente a sí mismo desde el suelo. — "No puedo dejar estos pensamientos, es una tortura. Mi mente nunca se detiene y ahora hay aún más dentro de ella."

Sherlock se sentía frustrado, confundido, y John no podía evitar pensar que eso era adorable. Sherlock nunca había aprendido a hacerle frente a su biología, para controlar sus impulsos, como John lo hizo. Las pastillas lo habían hecho por Sherlock y ahora estaba a merced de su cuerpo, que por supuesto, había tomado interés, a la llegada de un Alfa.

—"Aprenderás a hacerle frente"— John lo tranquilizó. Sus pies querían dar un paso hacia Sherlock, sus manos picaban, pero él permaneció en donde estaba, a pocos metros de distancia.

Fue Sherlock quien se acercó, poco a poco, con pasos indecisos al principio, pero luego firmes, cerrando la distancia entre ellos. Sherlock estaba en su espacio personal, su olor llenaba la nariz de John, su piel pálida a pocos centímetros de distancia.

La mano de John empiezo a temblar por el esfuerzo de no tocar y Sherlock lo notó, sus largos dedos recorrieron de arriba abajo el bíceps de John acariciandolo a través de la tela de su uniforme. Él estaba a un segundo de arrojándose sobre Sherlock, ¡consentimiento explícito al demonio!, le arrancaría toda la ropa y lo tomaría ahí mismo sobre el suelo.

John cerró los ojos, añorando la imagen desde la distancia. Él se sacudió cuando sintió unos dedos contra sus labios, sus ojos revolotearon abiertos. Sherlock estaba aún más cerca ahora, con las pupilas lo suficientemente dilatas como para absorber el azul eternamente.

—"Por favor, John…"

La voz de Sherlock temblaba un poco, sus ojos le concedían a John permiso para tomarlo, tomar todo y en un segundo John está sobre él, dándole vuelta y empujando a Sherlock contra la pared más cercana.

John lo presiona más cerca, hasta que se tocan entre sí desde los muslos hasta el pecho, él jadeó, y Sherlock abrió ligeramente la boca en invitación.

Muñecas de John pusieron a Sherlock contra la pared mientras se pedía en el calor de su boca, chupando la lengua de Sherlock. Un giro de sus caderas contra las de Sherlock, y tenía al Omega gimiendo dentro del beso, con sus caderas suplicado por la fricción y John obediente, empujó hacia adelante con fuerza y r03;r03;ferocidad.

—"No te muevas"— gruñó, y luego sus manos estaban sobre los botones de la camisa de Sherlock, casi arrancándola al abrirla. Retorciendo con fuera los brazos de Sherlock y tirándola al suelo antes de fijar sus muñecas contra la pared de nuevo, recordándole que las mantuviera ahí, antes de que sus manos dejaran sus muñecas de nuevo. Necesitó de dos segundos completos para que los pantalones de Sherlock salieran y John libera su polla, ya fugas. Sherlock se quejó cuando le dio unas caricias, sus manos moviéndose lejos de la pared y atrapando la camisa de John.

—"Dije que no te movieras."— ordenó y colocó las muñecas de Sherlock de vuelta contra la pared, sujetándole con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha abría su camisa y luego se la quitaba. Él se quitó con los pies los zapatos y los calcetines, luego los pantalones, el aire golpeó su erección.

—"Aferrarte a mí."— órdenes y Sherlock cumplió sin dudarlo. Su obediencia envío un escalofrío por la espalda de John, antes de que se apoderara de los muslos de Sherlock y lo arrastrara hacia arriba. Instintivamente, Sherlock colocó sus pies alrededor de la cintura de John cuando él presionó a Sherlock de nuevo contra la pared con fuerza.

Quien se sentía un poco inútil, pero luego John logro arrastrar la cabeza de su pene contra el agujero de Sherlock, haciendo que el Omega se sintiera como un idiota. John podía sentir que estaba mojado y listo ya que dos de sus dedos entraban en el apretado calor, estiramiento a Sherlock lo más rápido que podía.

La cabeza de Sherlock cayó sobre su hombro con un gemido cuando él añadió otro dedo, y luego se tomó a sí mismo en la mano a toda prisa, se alineo y empuja adentro, lentamente. Sherlock gemía en cada pulgada con pequeños sonidos, desesperados que hacían girar la cabeza de John.

Cuando él estaba enterrado profundamente dejó que Sherlock se ajustara por un momento antes de comenzar a moverse, con las manos en las caderas de Sherlock, guiándolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Podía sentir las uñas de Sherlock clavándose en su espalda, y él aceleró, golpeando a Sherlock quien arqueó su espalda y frotó su pene contra el estómago de John.

Cuando la tensión en los músculos de sus muslo se volvió demasiado intensa, los brazos de John se apoyaron en Sherlock cuando lo levantó de la pared y lo acostó en el suelo. Sherlock lo miró, con los ojos oscuros, nublados por la excitación, la necesidad y la lujuria. John se estableció con un ritmo brutal que hizo a Sherlock gritar y gritar, porque John tocaba su próstata en cada golpe. Se equilibró a sí mismo, sosteniéndole con una mano, la otro se cerró alrededor de la polla de Sherlock, sin moverse.

Sherlock se sentía a la deriva, frotándose en la mano de John, mientras John le penetraba profundó y rápido, con la boca en la clavícula de Sherlock, lamiendo y chupando y mordiendo.

John hundió sus dientes en el hombro de Sherlock, lo suficientemente profundo como para extraer la sangre, y hacer a Sherlock gritar, arqueando la espalda contra el suelo mientras su orgasmo se bañaba a través de él.

John levantó un dedo cubierto de semen, llevándolo a la boca de Sherlock, que se abrió y tomó el dedo, lamiéndolo hasta limpiarlo. John gruñó, perdiendo el ritmo brevemente, pero luego los ojos de Sherlock estaban abiertos y le agarró la muñeca y lavó los otros dedos de John, probándose a sí mismo en la piel de John, y John se perdió. Él sintió que su nudo se hinchaba y se enterraba profundamente dentro de Sherlock, viniéndose con un grito.

Él se derrumbó en la parte superior del delgado cuerpo de Sherlock y junto suficiente ánimo para rodar sobre su espalda de nuevo. Debía ser incómodo porque Sherlock era un poco más alto que él, pero encajó perfectamente contra el costado de John, el nudo todavía en su lugar dentro de él.

Tomó un tiempo antes que John regresara de las alturas y abriera los ojos. Él encontró a Sherlock mirándolo, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración.

—"¿Qué?"— él preguntó, curioso por saber qué tipo de revelación recibió Sherlock de sus acciones.

—"Puedes hacer que se detenga."

—"¿Tu mente?"

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza y se acostó de nuevo, los dedos rastreando los patrones en los músculos del pecho de John.

—"¿Hasta cuándo?"— le preguntó, intrigado.

—"Estoy pensando en volver."

John no sabía qué hacer con éso, así que no hizo comentarios, sólo se relajó sobre el suelo, consciente de la conexión que se interponía entre su cuerpo y el de Sherlock, pero no podrían moverse hasta que el nudo de John cayera.

Observó a Sherlock, cuyos ojos estaban trazando el movimiento de sus dedos, pero él parecía estar muy lejos, sumido en sus pensamientos. John se preguntó cómo sería el interior de la cabeza de Sherlock, constantemente deduciendo. Ser un rehén debía ser una tortura para él.

Pensar que Sherlock habría terminado como un esclavo si no hubiera tenido a Mycroft Holmes como su hermano era insoportable. Esté hombre increíble brillante, no sería más que siervo o un acompañante en el dormitorio de alguien, era algo que John no podía imaginar.

Un razón más para luchar por su causa.

—"¿John?"

La pregunta lo regreso a la realidad de nuevo.

—"¿Vendrás mañana?"

A John se le ocurrió que podría no ser más que un experimento para Sherlock, probando su inclinación recién descubierta, aunque a él le importara que fuera John y no cualquier otro Alfa, pero de todos modos sonrío y dijo.— "Por supuesto"

Después de que John salió de él, ambos fueron al baño, juntos, para limpiarse y Sherlock regresó a su experimento sin decir nada más.

John estaba en la puerta, mirándolo por un momento, antes de marcharse de nuevo.

Noticias de Francia llegó la Sede a la hora del desayuno. El gobierno había caído, los revolucionarios habían declarado un nuevo gobierno provisional y un plan de celebrar elecciones pronto. La democracia prevalecía, cerca del corazón del Imperio.

Mike se excitó cuando le dijo a John acerca de cómo sus estudiantes estaban organizándose y armados en secreto.

—"Los jóvenes son listos, John,"— él le animó. — "El Imperio caerá."

John fingió una sonrisa porque él no quería frenar el humor de Mike con hechos concretos sobre cómo el SAS estaba mejor equipado que sus propias fuerzas, o cómo los Reformistas estaban en desventaja estratégica.

John se apresuró a regresar al cuartel general, deseoso de salir de Londres. Sobre el nivel del suelo la atmósfera estaba llena de tensión. Era como una almacén que podía explotar en cualquier momento.

Pasó la tarde colocando todo en orden y, al final, estaba casi satisfecho. Estaban tan listos como ellos podían llegar a estarlo.

La guerra civil podía venir.

Sherlock se hizo cargo esa noche y John estuvo feliz de dejarlo. Se tomó su tiempo, explorando el cuerpo de John, trazando cada centímetro de él, y al final lo montó tranquilamente.

John se maravilló ante los ojos del hombre, el sudor brillando en su piel a la tenue luz de la mesilla de noche. Los ojos de Sherlock eran claros, casi concentrados, ya que sus caderas giraban, descubriendo todo lo que John poseía al abrocharse el cinturón, gimiendo y gritando, frenándose cuando se daba cuenta de que John se acerca al orgasmo y empezar todo de nuevo.

Se desliza para atrás rápidamente, lamiendo la polla de John todavía viscosa por estar dentro de Sherlock y la vista le quitó el aliento de sus pulmones por un momento.

—"Quiero sentirlo"— Sherlock murmura contra la cabeza.— "¿Puedo?"

—"¿Mi nudo?"

Sherlock canturreo con impaciencia, su boca ya estaba tragando a John de nuevo.

—"Sigue. Adelante."— instruyó y Sherlock lo hizo, ahueco sus mejillas mientras le chupaba, arrastrando la punta de su lengua a lo largo del eje, masajeando sus bolas con las manos.

John se centró en el apretado calor, la presión celestial de la lengua de Sherlock, mientras sentía su nudo llenarse y a Sherlock jadear a su alrededor cuando se dio cuenta.

Él no se retiró, sino que continúa follando con su puño la polla de John, mientras su lengua experimentaba lamiendo el nudo lleno de sangre. John sintió una chispa de electricidad tirando a través de su cuerpo, una y otra vez, cada bes que Sherlock vuelve sobre ella, chupando y jugueteado hasta que John pensó que se iba a desmayar de la sobrecarga sensorial. Es cuando Sherlock se lo lleva a la boca otra vez, tragándolo tan profundo que pudo sentir la parte posterior de la garganta de Sherlock y esos labios cerrándose alrededor de su nudo o través, todo fue demasiado.

Disparó más fuerte de lo que nunca había hecho antes, luces blancas destellaron delante de sus ojos.

Sherlock nunca se alejó, bebiéndose todo mientras él se tocaba a sí mismo con duros y rápidos golpes. No se necesitó mucho tiempo y él se vino sobre las caderas de John, los muslos y parte de su estómago y, John casi protesta antes de Sherlock se inclinara hacia delante y le lamiera limpiado. Los ojos azul se encontraron con los suyos, con un brillo maligno en ellos.

John no esperaba que Sherlock se acurrucara a sí mismo sobre su pecho, no sin el nudo de unión entre ellos, pero Sherlock lo hizo de todos modos, él contuvo una sonrisa en sus labios.

Quería preguntarle si él obtuvo todo lo que quería saber de esta experiencia, pero elige no hacerlo, a favor de acariciar la suave piel de los hombros de Sherlock.

Mañana iban a estar en guerra, por lo que por ahora él podía disfrutar.

Al final, fueron los estudiantes quienes encendieron el almacén, marchando al Ayuntamiento y declarando la revolución.

Fue algo medio planificado, medio-espontáneo, pero John y sus soldados estaban listos, armados y uniformados, marchando con los estudiantes.

Algunos perdieron la vida ése día en ambos lados, pero John llevó a cabo su misión lo más rápido posible, llevó a sus mejores hombres con él dentro del Ayuntamiento, sacando a los guardias con balas de verdad esta vez.

Estaban operando en el sótano y, casi frente a cualquier resistencia, colocan los explosivos en donde creen que harán mayor daño.

Era más simbólico que otra cosa, ni John ni nadie, era tan ingenuo como para creer que Mycroft Holmes, o cualquiera de sus colegas, se encontraban todavía en el edificio. Aun así, fue un espectáculo agradable cuando este explotó, regando el corazón del Imperio, entre el humo negro y los ladrillos.

John regresó con su equipo a la Sede después de eso. Iba a ser una larga lucha por delante, sin embargo, era cuidadosamente optimista.

Una gran cantidad de civiles se habían unido a ellos, apenas armados, pero lleno de ideales: Betas, Omegas y hasta Alfas, luchando codo a codo contra el antiguo sistema de esclavitud.

Hizo un poco de tiempo para recoger alimentos y llevo las bandejas a la habitación de Sherlock. Él pudo ver a varias personas disparándole miradas, algunos jugándolo, algunos apreciándolo, sin embargo, los ignoró a todos.

—"Bueno, si tienes tiempo para cocinar, ¿puedo considerar que ya han derrocado al gobierno?"— Sherlock comento cuando él entró.

—"Un sándwich frío difícilmente califica como cocinar."— John respondió con una risa sorprendida. — "Y no. El ayuntamiento no es más que ladrillos, pero nos llevará mucho tiempo traer de vuelta a tu hermano. Esta es la calma antes de la tormenta".

Sherlock asintió y aceptó la bandeja.

Comieron en silencio, los pensamientos de John vagaban en qué pasaría ahora con Sherlock y, si él no debería simplemente ponerlo en libertad. No podían mantenerlo allí para siempre.

—"Entonces, ¿qué va a pasa mañana?"— el Omega le estaba siguiendo de cerca y John lo sabía, todo intento de ocultar sus expresiones era una causa perdida.

—"Sinceramente, no lo sé. Lucharemos, supongo. Tratar de ganar."

—"¿Cuándo habrán ganado?"

—"Cuando tengamos a Mycroft bajo custodia."— él no tiene que dar la adopción, -o cuando le hallamos disparado Mycroft -, porque sabía que Sherlock era lo suficientemente conciencia de la dura realidad de una guerra civil.

John no podía prometer que se controlaría con el hermano de Sherlock, no cuando su dedo picaba por apretar el gatillo contra un hombre que obligó a su propia carne y sangre a una existencia que nunca quiso.

Sherlock cepillo sus dedos contra un corte en su mejilla izquierda, por todo lo que sabía una bala lo había rosado. John podía ver al hombre al tragar, apretando mandíbula, tratando de averiguar si debía decir algo o no.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, al final. Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra mientras se desnudaban mutuamente, pero sus besos tenían una nueva ventaja para ellos, y por el momento John se permitió creer que Sherlock le echará de menos cuando llegara la mañana y, solo Dios supiera lo que iba a pasar.

La ilusión se completó cuando Sherlock, apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de John, con sus cuerpos pegados juntos, y le dijo sin levantar la mirada: "Quédate…"

No hablaron la mañana siguiente. John tomó una ducha rápida y se puso su uniforme de nuevo.

Capturo la mirada de Sherlock por última vez antes de abrir la puerta e ir a recuperar su arma, y munición suficiente, como para que le duraran una semana.

Sólo había una falla en el plan. Los Reformistas no tuvieron que salir a buscar la batalla, la batalla llegó a su cuartel.

Las alarmas se apagaron cuando John se reunirá con Irene, Thoreau y Bhabha, alertando por un fallo de seguridad.

—"Ellos nos descubrieron"— chilló Irene y de repente, todo el mundo se movió.

Tenía protocolos de emergencia para esto y John sabía que sus hombres ya están defendiendo su Sede, por lo que sus pensamientos saltan al Omega, solo y desarmado en la enfermería.

John se apresuró afligido, intercambiando miradas significativas con el Triunvirato, y recogió una segunda arma en su camino.

Él conocía todos los códigos de seguridad para abrir la puerta de Sherlock eso no fue obstáculo. Se encontró con los ojos azules en el momento que entró en la habitación. El cuerpo de Sherlock estaba tenso, aunque no tenía tanto miedo como John habría esperado.

—"¿Sabes cómo disparar un arma?"— el preguntó y Sherlock asintió. John le lanza la Sig*, municiones, y a continuación le indico con la cabeza.—"Sígueme."

Sherlock no lo cuestiono, y de nuevo ha funcionado probablemente lo que está pasando y puede rellenar los datos como John le guía lejos de los ruidos de disparos y los gritos de una puerta que conduce a los túneles del metro.

John tiró de la puerta abriéndola violentamente. — "¡Veté!"

Hubo un momento de duda, pero entonces Sherlock pasos a través de la puerta y mira hacia atrás, con una expresión indescifrable en la oscuridad. —"Gracias"— dijo en voz baja, y luego desaparece.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Contunuara...

Notas finales del capítulo:

SIG*: es una pistola semiautomática de doble acción fabricada por la empresa suizo alemana SIG-Sauer (Schweizerische Industrie Gesellschaft y J. P. Sauer & Sohn). Es la versión compacta de la pistola SIG P226.


	4. El Mal Tiene un Nombre

Aquí de vuelta con otra traducción, he tenido un día libre entre semana, así que me lo he tomado para traducir. Espero no tardar más de una semana en traducir el siguiente capítulo, así que no desesperen. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

**_El Mal Tiene un Nombre_**

Se las arreglaron para mantener al SAS a raya el tiempo suficiente como para echar cerrojo en la puerta y retirarse. John prefirió más bien llamarlo "huida", sin embargo, reflexiono mientras él y sus hombres se filtraban por las calles de Londres en la oscuridad.

Los reformistas se reagruparon y por primera vez, John comprendió lo realmente fuerte que era sus fuerzas. Él sintió que sus esperanzas se hacen un poco más fuertes, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos azules y preguntarse si ellos todavía estarían brillando con vida.

Informes volaban desde todas las colonias: las personas estaban alzando armas y rebelándose encontrá del statu-quo, ahora que la guerra civil se había librado dentro del corazón del Imperio.

No estaban perdiendo pero tampoco están ganando, tanto Bhabha, Thoreau y Adler mantenían los espíritus altos, junto con los líder del movimiento estudiantil. El Támesis les estaba separando de los tradicionalistas en el Sur, pero cada día más Omegas y Betas cruzar el río ( y si sobrevivían a la fuga ), se unían a sus filas.

Los reales estragos de la guerra estaba bajo tierra, en los túneles de metro.

Era allí en donde John y su equipo se encontraban acorralados, rodeados por el SAS. Su misión era de alto secreto. Esto no debería estar sucediendo.

Cuando John reconoció a su líder, una mujer alta, llamada Anthea, la responsable directo ante el propio Mycroft Holmes, él sabía que estaban en más problemas de lo que ellos pensaron anteriormente.

—"Nadie tiene que morir aquí."— dijo en voz alta.— "Sólo queremos al Capitán Watson. El resto de ustedes pueden abandonar sus armas y marcharse."

John tragó, entonces miró a Lubitsch y Wilder. — "Márchense."— les ordenó.

—"Pero, capitán…"— empiezó Lubitsch pero John no le dejó terminar.

—"Es una orden."

Uno por uno, sus hombres pusieron sus armas en el suelo y se les permitió salir, sin inmutarse. Cuando hasta el último de ellos se había ido, Anthea sacó un arma diferente - tranquilizante, advirtió la mente de John -, y apuntó.

John se desmayó antes de caer al suelo.

Cuando se despierto, su cuello estaba sufriendo. Intento moverse para darse un masaje, pero no pudo; sus muñecas y sus pies estaban atados a una silla. Quien lo hizo, sabía lo que estaban haciendo, John rápidamente se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar de las cuerdas.

Su entorno no le dijo nada más de que lo él ya sabía. Está en algún lugar bajo tierra, al otro lado del Támesis.

Susurraron la clave y la puerta se abrió para revelar a Anthea, escoltada por dos hombres, los tres estaban armados.

—"Por lo que veo, ya está en la tierra de los vivos."

Cortaron sus cuerdas, pero las reemplazaron un par de esposas y le guiaron por la habitación. Que ni siquiera se molestasen en vendarle los ojos, le dijo a John suficiente sobre qué tan estricta era su seguridad, así que no intentaría nada de inmediato. Simplemente los siguió, con una extraña calma resuelta sobre él.

Tomaron un ascensor a un piso más alto. Un hotel, John se dio cuenta, ya que Anthea lo guio hasta el hall de una entrada, con los dos hombres detrás de él.

La luminosidad de la habitación le hizo doler los ojos al principio, así que le tomó algo de tiempo ver a Mycroft Holmes de pie delante de una silla vacía, con un paraguas en la mano. Mycroft Holmes siempre lleva un paraguas y nadie sabía por qué.

Había más gente en la habitación (John reconoció a varios funcionarios de alto rango), una sala tan llena de Alfas que sus olores ahogaba todos los demás olor del hotel. Algo tiró de los bordes de la mente de John, mientras que los matones lo empujan hacia adelante y sus ojos vagaron hasta encentrarse perforado por otro par azules, mirándolo fijamente.

Sherlock Holmes, firmemente en su lugar con su inescrutable máscara colocada, estaba de pie detrás del gran grupo de personas. El corazón de John se apretó cuando su mirada cayó sobre un hematoma sobre pómulo de Sherlock y el collar alrededor de su cuello.

Domino la ira hervía dentro de él, no había nada que él pueda hacer, no era algo seguro, por lo que él adoctrino su expresiones mientras se enfrentaba a Mycroft, cuya sonrisa era mucho más que contenta.

—"Toma asiento, John."

—"Prefiero estar de pie"— él contadores, pero Mycroft simplemente se río y los matones detrás de él se movieron. Unos brazos enguantados agarrar sus hombros y lo obligan a caer sobre la silla.

—"No parece tener mucho miedo."— John advirtió que, los ojos de Mycroft eran fríos y grises.

—"No pareces muy aterrador."

Esta vez, Mycroft en realidad se río.— "Ah, sí. La valentía del soldado. Valentía es para mucho, la palabra más amable para referirse a estupidez, ¿no te parece? "

John no mordió el anzuelo. Sintió los ojos de Sherlock sobre él y cuando se concentraba, podía oler una pizca de su picante y dulce aroma debajo de todas las demás esencias en la habitación.

—"Pero no vamos a centrarnos en la semántica simple, John. Usted está seguramente preguntándose por qué estás aquí ".

John ladeó la cabeza.— "Yo diría que desea obtener información."

Mycroft le dio una sonrisa agradecida.— "En efecto. ¿Qué nos puedes contar sobre la nueva base de operación Reformista? "

Esta vez fue el turno de John para reír.— "¿De verdad crees que te voy a dar los planos y nuestro paradero, así como así?"

—"Por desgracia, no. Pero puedo ser muy persuasivo."

—"Dudo eso."

—"Su lealtad es conmovedora."— después de eso Mycroft se aleja y consulto con Anthea, quien salió de la habitación.

John no está preocupado. Él conocía el dolor, había tenido demasiadas atenciones de su parte. El dolor pasaba, con el tiempo. Él miró a través de la habitación a Sherlock, lleva un collar y una expresión acobardada, como si no hubiera dormido lo suficiente, y él sabía que tiene que proteger a sus compañeros de armas si quería ver todos los collares desterrados de la faz del Imperio.

Mycroft se dio cuenta de su mirada, por breve que fue.

—"Sí, por supuesto. ¿Supongo que, usted dos se conoció? "

—"Brevemente."— John respondió, no estaba seguro de que fue lo que Sherlock le dijo a su hermano acerca del tiempo con sus captores.

—"Sherlock, ven aquí."— ordenó Mycroft perezosamente. Cuando su hermano no cumplió, él ladró. —"¡Ahora!"— y alguien de pie junto a Sherlock lo empujó hacia adelante.

El hombre parecia totalmente fuera de lugar, deteniéndose a unos metros de Mycroft, como un esclavo le enseño a hacer. Pero, todavía había fuego en sus ojos los que alivio un poco a John, era la prueba de que Mycroft podía haberle enseñado trucos nuevos a Sherlock, pero de ninguna manera había le quebrado.

—"Sherlock, aquí, me contó todo sobre su tiempo con usted. Debo decir, dejar que Sherlock viviera el primer celo por su cuenta fue cruel, incluso para los estándares de Reformistas, pero mi hermano puede ser muy terco y es probable que no quisiera agregar violación a sus cargos de secuestro. "

John no estaba sorprendido de que Sherlock no mencionara los detalles de su encuentro y él respondió sin perder el ritmo.— "Bueno, respetamos las decisiones de cada persona, sin importar su condición social".

—"Toda esta charla idealista está empezando a aburrirme."

Mycroft envió una oleada de desdén hacia Sherlock, quien solo giro sus ojos, pero hizo lo que se le dijo, y John pudo jurar que las comisuras de los labios se encresparon hacia arriba, como burlándose de su hermano al comprarse la obediencia de Sherlock.

Anthea estaba de vuelta, con un nuevo soldado que remolcaba una cara brutal y en su lugar una sádica sonrisa.

John no sabía cuánto tiempo pasó - todo era borroso por el dolor. Comenzaron con electrochoques, pero pronto se detuvieron cuando se dieron cuenta de John no está hablando. Después de eso, ellos bajan la silla hacia atrás, vertiendo cubos de agua sobre su cara y manteniéndole la boca abierta por la fuerza. A John no le gustaba nadar y juro que nunca más se sumergiría en una piscina, mientras él estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, Anthea disparaba con preguntas.

Todo el mundo se había ido, de todos modos, John no creía que Mycroft fuera del tipo de hombre que se quedaba a ver como sus secuaces torturan a la gente.

—"¿ Todavía no estás listo para hablar?"— exigió Anthea, sonando muy divertida.

John negó con la cabeza y ellos arrastraron su silla hacia atrás de nuevo.

El sol se había puesto, cuando ellos dejaron los cubos de agua a un lado y fueron por sus uñas. Ellos no le harían soltar nada (demasiado brutal para el civilizado imperio, John medito) pero el dolor fue peor que cualquier cosa que él jamás imaginó.

Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez hasta que él siento un par de manos rasgando su camisa. Anthea lo empujó de nuevo, lo suficiente como para dejar al descubierto su pecho y su estómago, y de repente John fue plenamente consciente del pequeño lanzallamas en las manos de los nuevos soldados. Ellos están calentando un pedazo de hierro que, John sólo pudo adivinar, lleva el sello del Imperio.

Como el hierro caliente quemando su piel, justo encima de su corazón, John gritó por primera vez en el día.

Lo dejaron bajo tierra después de eso, ellos le unieron las sus muñecas y lo colgaron contra la pared. Crucifixión palestina, su cerebro le proporciono con retraso. Él ya está agotado, apenas podía ponerse de pie, y cuando él se quedó dormido cayó hacia adelante, apoyando todo su peso sobre sus hombros.

Se esfuerzo para permanecer despierto, pero era una batalla perdida. Tenía dolor en todas partes, cada movimiento le dolía y su cuerpo anhela descansar, hasta que John no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo.

Unas manos estaban en sus hombros, una voz susurraba: "John", y él se sacudió despertado, entonces gritó de dolor cuando sitio la tensión sobre sus hombros, y la herida en su pecho palpitar.

Parpadeó, puede hacerse con la imagen de un hombre de pie delante de él en la luz oscura de la celda. Los ojos azules se encontraron con él y su corazón saltó a pesar de su confusión.

—"¿Sherlock?"

—"Cállate, no pude poner suficientes pastillas para dormir en las bebidas de los guardias."

—"¿Qué?"— quería preguntar, pero luego se sintió el borde de una botella contra sus labios.

—"Bebe."— Sherlock lo empujó y John lo hizo, pequeños sorbos, porque su garganta estaba muy perjudicando de tanto tragar. Pero de todos modos se bebió toda la botella.

—"Abre la boca."— murmuró Sherlock y John obedeció, sabía que era algo que parece ser un sándwich y muerdo con ansiedad.

—"¿Por qué haces esto?"— él hablo con la voz ronca, cuando la mitad del sándwich se había ido y su estómago empiezo a quejarse debido a la tensión.

—"Tiene que permanecer tranquilo."— eso fue toda la respuesta obtuvo y Sherlock mantuvo la comida frente suyo de nuevo.

John negó con la cabeza. —"No puedo, no más."

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza y puso el sándwich en algún un lugar lejano, y luego se giró, encentrándose con los ojos de John. Su mirada todavía era lejana, pero las comisuras de sus ojos eran más suaves ahora y John quiere ahogarse en ése azul brillante. Aspiro una respiración profunda e inhaló el aroma de Sherlock, dejándose llenar, calmándolo.

—"Sherlock"— comenzó, pero un dedo contra sus labios le silencio.

—"Shhh… Estoy trabajando en un plan. Sólo espera un poco más, ¿vas a hacer eso por mí? "

Los pensamientos de John se tropezaron unos con otros, pero tuvo el suficiente ánimo como para asentir. Sherlock retiro sus dedos y se encamino a la salida, sin embargo, se detuvo en la puerta. Sus pies lo llevaron de regreso hacia John, esta vez más cerca, muy cerca, hasta que Sherlock coloca sus labios sobre los John en un casto beso.

John capturo la boca y parte del labio inferior de Sherlock entre los suyos, antes de que ellos tuvieran que apartarse de nuevo. Él oyó como la puerta se cerraba silenciosamente detrás de suyo.

John perdió la noción del tiempo.

Sólo las visitas nocturnas de Sherlock hacían alguna alusión a las horas que habían trascurrido, de la cantidad de días que John había estado en ese hotel, con apenas suficiente alimento y el mínimo de agua, para mantenerlo con vida. Sherlock se estaba aferrando a todo su ingenio para poder colar alimentos, por lo que él aún se daba cuenta de algunas cosas.

Al igual que se daba cuenta que Mycroft, estaba cada vez más y más impaciente con él, porque aún no había hablado.

Era el quinto día, cuando Mycroft entro en la cámara, John estaba mojado por l agua y temblando, por la cantidad de descargas eléctricas, que había llenado las horas del día.

—"John, John, John"— suspiró y sacaó una silla para sentarse a su lado.— "Estoy muy decepcionado de ti. Esta cantidad de lealtad no es saludable."

John simplemente levantó una ceja, de todos modos, tampoco era como si él tuviera las fuerzas para hacer algo más que eso.

—"Odio decir esto, pero no me dejas otra opción. Vamos a ejecutarte."

John elevo su cabeza hacia arriba, enviando una sacudidas de dolor por toda su espalda. Se limitó a solo mirar los ojos al hombre con incredulidad. La ejecución de un Alfa era una medida drástica, incluso para Mycroft.

—"Lo sé, no me gusta más que a ti. Sin embargo, esto hará maravillas rompiendo el espíritu de los rebeldes."—Mycroft cruzó los tobillos sin prisa.— "Entonces, ¿qué dices? Te voy a dar otro día y el día después de ese, te llevaré a donde todos puedan verte y te pondré una pistola en la cabeza".

John apretó la mandíbula y deseo que las miradas matasen, mientras le brindaba la mirada más amenazadora que poseía a Mycroft. Todo lo que el hombre hizo fue reír.

—"John."— se despertó con las manos de Sherlock en su hombro. Por primera vez, durante la noche a John se le permitió descansar, y él salió disparado como la luz al segundo que pudo tumbarse en el suelo.

—"Sherlock".— Él sonrió a esos ojos azules, inhalando profundamente. El olor lo sobresaltó.— "Sherlock, estas…"

—"Lo sé."

Sherlock le consideró con una expresión sombría. John no se había dado cuenta de que ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde que ellos compartieron una cama, mientras Sherlock experimentaba su primer celo. No se atrevió a imaginar lo que le sucedería en un lugar como este, cuando su cuerpo lo traicionara una vez más, sin John ahí, para detener su mente.

—"¿Qué vas a…?"— lo intentó, pero él fue interrumpido de nuevo.

—"Esa no es nuestra máxima prioridad en este momento, John. Beba."

John tomó la botella con las manos temblorosas, pero se las arregla para sostenerla él solo sin derramar demasiado y se sintió ridículamente orgulloso por ello. Cogió la barra de proteínas de al lado, un sustituto altamente nutritiva en comparación al sándwich que Sherlock le había traído la primera noche.

Cuando terminó él se volteó de nuevo, buscando a Sherlock, que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

—"Ahora, puede ser un buen momento para ponerme al tanto de tu plan."— él hablo con un tono áspero, voz dañada por falta de uso.

Sherlock se sacudió de sus pensamientos. — "Es muy sencillo, en realidad. Mañana por la noche, cuando todos duerman. Ya he pensado en todos las perspectivas. ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente fuerte como para disparar un arma? "

—"Sí."— Él no lo estaba, no por el momento, pero John sabía de lo que era capaz con suficiente adrenalina inundando su sistema.

Sherlock se veía como si estuviera leyendo su mente y una pequeña sonrisa tira de sus labios. John sintió el súbito impulso de besar esos labios y finalmente se sentía en condiciones de realmente hacerlo, por lo que él se sostuvo a sí mismo con una mano, mientras que con la otra acuno la cara de Sherlock, acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla, sus dedos serpentearon entre los rizos oscuros. Sherlock obedeció, siguiendo la fuerte mano de buena gana y entonces se estaban besando, suave y lento, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Sin embargo, ellos no lo tenían. Sherlock se alejó demasiado rápido, pero fue suficiente para dejar a John mareado y sonriendo.

—"Duerme."— Sherlock dijo y lo empujó suavemente hacia abajo sobre el suelo.

Ellos no se pusieron a punto con la tortura del día siguiente, en lugar optaron por dejar a John solos durante largos períodos de tiempo, probablemente para que meditara sobre si él prefería cambiar de idea después de todo.

Eso nunca cruzo por su mente, ni por un segundo, ni siquiera cuando ellos alternaron lo golpearon con ardientes quemaduras y agua helada hasta que su cerebro estaba a punto de colapsar por la sobrecarga sensorial.

Lo llevaron de nuevo a su celda al final del día, sin siquiera molestarse por los alimentos, ya que de todos modos mañana estaría muerto, pero John tampoco habría tenido la oportunidad de comer ya que en el preciso instante en que se acostó, otra vez cayó desmayado.

Se despierto con otros labios sobre los suyos, la esencia de Sherlock presente alrededor de la habitación y John le beso de vuelta, disfrutando del simple placer, sin tener que leer demasiado en ello.

Sherlock se retiró y John abrió los ojos. Se dividieron las dos armas de fuego que estaban sobre el suelo, un poco de municiones, dos botellas de agua y algunas barras de proteína entre ellos. Sherlock llevaba un abrigo negro, similar al de cuando ellos lo habían capturado. Debía de haber robado, ya que él no había visto a Sherlock llevaron cuando observo al alrededor del hotel.

—"Tenemos que darnos prisa."

Sherlock extendió una mano y le ayudo a levantarse, soportando su peso cuando las rodillas de John fallaron al principio, no estaba acostumbrado a estar de pie por su cuenta, durante tanto tiempo, pero pronto, el equilibrio estaba de regreso y recogió el arma.

—"He planeado una ruta y drogado a los guardias, pero cuanto antes nos muévanos, mejor."

Él asintió con la cabeza, luego siguió a Sherlock fuera de la celda, por medio de un laberinto de pasillos que Sherlock navegaba hábilmente. Probablemente había memorizado el diseño, John pensó asombrado mientras él le seguía, con pistola en mano, la adrenalina a travesando su cuerpo, y él se sentía más vivo de lo que se sintió en la última semana.

Cuando Sherlock comprobó en una esquina, el abrigo negro se desplaza lo suficiente como para que John viera su cuello.

"¡Sherlock, todavía tiene el collar!"— los collares tenían dispositivos de localización, él necesitaba quitárselo, ahora.

Pero Sherlock sostuvo la llave arriba con una sonrisa.— "Tenemos que esperar hasta que nos hallamos escapado. Se disparara una alarma cuando se abra, incluso con la clave. "

John asintio con la cabeza y avanzó. Todos los guardias en su camino estaban dormidos.

—"Yo adultere la comida de la cantina."— Sherlock explicó lacónicamente y abrió la cerradura de una puerta, y otro y otro hasta llegar a un pasillo desierto. John no tenía idea de lo lejos que estaban de la superficie.

Sherlock apuntó a una rejilla en el suelo que se separó. John podía ver los escalones que descendían más bajo en la tierra.

—"Esto nos llevara a las alcantarillas. Sin embargo, no está en los nuevos esquemas."—Sherlock sonrío, observándolo completamente satisfecho de sí mismo.

—"Increíble"— es todo lo John pudo exhalar.

Quitaron el collar de Sherlock unas cuantas puertas más abajo, la siguiente puerta los conducía a los túneles de metro y querían dejar una pista falsa. John resistió el impulso de pisa fuerte el collar cuando fue lo arroja a la tierra. La mano derecha de Sherlock se frotó el cuello.

—"¿Estás bien?"

—"Estó bien."— el tono era indiferente, pero John veía que los ojos de Sherlock se habían vuelto más suave y su columna vertebral no estaba tan tensa como antes.

La subida por los canales de drenaje fue difícil, ya que a John le fallaban los pasos o se deslizaba cuando sus manos tenían calambres por el esfuerzo de aferrarse para salvar su vida. Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme, suspiró con alivio y se apoyó en la pared junto a la escalera, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—"Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa."— Sherlock dijo cuando él saltó hacia abajo de la escalera y John tubo que contener un comentario sobre la forma en que él sonaba igual que su hermano cuando usaba ese tono.

En cambio, sigue el ejemplo de Sherlock.

—"¿A dónde vamos?"

—"Tengo un aliado, podemos esconder en su casa durante unas horas, antes de tratar de llegar al otro lado del río."

—"¿Pensé que no tenías amigos?"

—"Él no es un amigo."— Expresión de Sherlock era ilegible.— "Pero es un simpatizante. Él me ha ayudado antes. "

Sherlock no dijo nada y siguió caminando.

John nunca había estaba más feliz de poder respirar aire fresco. Él tragó saliva, deseando ahogarse en ella, después de correr detrás de Sherlock toda la noche, las estrellas brillaban por encima de ellos.

Su destino era él apartamentos de un edificio, situados entre otros edificios de apartamentos, en una de las zonas más bonitas de la ciudad. Sherlock apretó el timbre de la puerta, al lado de una placa que decía "Lestrade".

—"¿Sí?"— una voz pregunto a través del intercomunicador.

—"Su pizza, señor"— respondió Sherlock y el sonido de un timbre señalo que la puerta estaba abierta.

Subieron hasta el tercer piso, donde había una puerta entreabierta y Sherlock se desliza adentro, John justo detrás de él, pistola en mano, porque uno nunca podía ser demasiado cuidadoso.

El apartamento era pequeño pero acogedora. Libros, revistas y periódicos llenan los armarios en el pasillo y en la sala de estar se veía lo mismo. Los ojos de Sherlock observaron todo y John podía oír su mente trabajando, deducir, sacar conclusiones.

El hombre en la sala de estar tenía alrededor de unos cuarenta años, su pelo ya canoso, pero su rostro era honesto y él levanto las manos con calma, cuando alcanza a ver el arma de John.

—"Lestrade, te presento al capitán John Watson. John, este es el Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. "

John bajo la pistola lentamente y su mano se encontró con la de Lestrade cuando este la extiendo a modo de saludo.

—"Un placer."— dijo el ID y en realidad sonaba como si lo dijera en serio.

—"Así que tú eres el DI que …"

—"¿A quién su caso fue manipulado para secuestrar a Sherlock? Sí ."—él dijo en broma, claramente Lestrade no le sostenía un rencor demasiado grande.

—"Bueno, atrape al asesino en serie."— Sherlock drawls cuando se quitó el sobretodo, revelando que él está usando pantalones de vestir, camisa y una chaqueta. Si no fuera por las marcas del collar, en donde Sherlock se frotó el cuello, uno nunca podría suponer que él había sido un esclavo.

—"Lo hiciste." — Lestrade concedió.

Sherlock olfateó el aire.— "Voy a usar la ducha, no soporto el hedor de las cloacas. Lestrade, si le puedes entregar a John un botiquín de primeros auxilios, estoy seguro de que tiene algunas heridas que atender ."

Después los dos miraron a Sherlock desaparece por una puerta - probablemente en el cuarto de baño.

John se aclaró la garganta.— "Quería darte las gracias, por ambos. Por albergarnos".

El DI se río.— "Es lo menos que puedo hacer, al estar de este lado del Támesis y todo eso."—  
Dio un paso más allá de John a otra habitación y regreso con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.—"Toma lo que necesites."

—"Gracias."— John colocó la caja sobre la mesa del salón y con gratitud se hundió en un sillón mientras Lestrade se sentó frente a él.

—"¿Sherlock, dijo lo ayudaste antes?"— John le preguntó, recuperado un ungüento y vendas para la herida en su pecho.

—"Vino a mí después de que escapó de ti, dijo que era debido a que, de todos modos, ya habían descubierto que era un Omega y, no se lo he dicho nadie, yo pude retenerlo solo una noche o dos."

John le observo, dando al DI una mirada inquisitiva.

—"Yo ya había notado lo de Sherlock ."— explicó— "y si tú eres detective por bastante tiempo, aprendes a leer las señales. Él siempre ha sido diferente, especialmente en el sentido de un Alfa, pero la mayoría de los chicos sólo pesaban que él era raro. "

—"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

—"Porque no habría cercho ninguna diferencia, en realidad. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo realmente quisiera darle un puñetazo, él sigue siendo el mejor detective que conozco, así que... "

John se lo podía imaginar muy bien; la actitud arrogante de Sherlock en una escena del crimen, haciendo alarde mientras entraba y salía, con una mirada suficiente al decirle quién es el asesino.

Él abrió su camisa, por primera vez, notar lo sucio que realmente se había puesto durante sus semanas en cautiverio.

—"Te voy a dar un poco de ropa"— dijo Lestrade, a continuación, hizo una mueca mientras alcanza a ver la marca, destacándose crudamente contra la piel de John.

—"¿Necesitas ayudar con eso?"

—"En realidad, sí. Mis hombros aún no son muy útiles."

—"¿Puede que yo sepa qué hacer?"

John sacudió con la cabeza, sonriendo a su pesar, otorgándole a Lestrade acceso a la herida que él sostenía con mano firme. Durante su tiempo en la policía, él probablemente debió tener que hacerle frente a una justa parte de lesiones, John pensó.

—"Pueden tener la habitación por esta noche. Sólo tengo una cama y no tengo un colchón de repuesto pero, ¿dudo que sea un problema? "

John balbuceó, Lestrade levantada una ceja.

—" Ya sabes, no me hice DI por mi aspecto."

—"¿Que nos delató?"— John no pudo evitar preguntar.

—"Cuando Sherlock vino aquí, le pregunté si él ya había entrado en calor, y se mantenía muy tranquilo con respecto a eso. Luego, después de que él se había ido y, su hermano lo encontró, he leído que ustedes lo dejaron sufrir por su calor de solo. Eso no tenía sentido en mis libros. Y entonces él me contacto, diciéndome que podía ser que necesitase por un tiempo refugio para sí mismo y otra alfa. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello. "

Lestrade se encogió de hombros y le aplicó el vendaje sobre la herida con cuidado.

—"¿Bien, así que una cama?"

John no sabía muy bien qué decir. Eso significaría que, en realidad, estaba pensando sobre lo que había sucediendo entre él y Sherlock, y él no sabía si eso es bueno o simplemente una idea realmente terrible. Él se conforma con un: "No estoy seguro ... es complicado."

Lestrade debe haber deducido su monólogo interior. Después de todo, él conocía a Sherlock "Yo no tengo amigos y mi cuerpo no es más que un recipiente" Holmes, también.

—"Si no, estoy seguro de que hay suficientes mantas para que uno de ustedes este cómodo sobre el suelo."

Sherlock regreso rápidamente después de eso, recién salido de la ducha, con el pelo todavía húmedo, y John toma su turno, aceptando lo que parecían ser un par de pantalones viejos de policía y una camisa oscura, así como unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta desgastada de Lestrade. Tomó un tiempo, pero al final, toda la suciedad de los últimos días se había lavado lejos, junto con el olor de las alcantarillas, y se desliza dentro de su ropa para dormir.

De regreso a la sala de estar, John aceptó la pizza y el té de su huésped; la pizza era recalentado, pero el té estaba caliente, y en este momento a John apenas le importa, siempre y cuando se tratara de alimento.

Desarrollaron un plan: Descansarían de mañana y se moverían al caer la noche, cuando la oscuridad les sirva por lo menos para ocultarlos un poco. Lestrade sabía de algunos túneles de metro que se encontraban más hacia el oeste, pero menos peligroso de pasar. El plan no era a prueba de balas, pero era todo lo que ellos tenían.

Ahora que la adrenalina no corría por sus sangre, John podía sentir el cansancio que se metía en sus extremidades, podía sentir sus ojos caer.

—"Bueno, yo sé que tienen que ir a la cama ahora mismo."— Lestrade se lebantó, Sherlock y John lo imitaron. El DI desapareció en otra habitación, regresando con un montón de mantas que depósito en la habitación de invitados, y les deseo una buena noche.

John se paró torpemente a los pies de la cama, sin saber si debía ofrecerse a dormir en el suelo o sugerir que compartieran.

Sherlock ya se estaba cambiando a otro par de pantalones gastados pero, ignora la camiseta que el Lestrade le dio, y tiró de las colchas.

—"Ven."— Sherlock le llamó y, así de fácil , John se deslizó junto a Sherlock.

El colchón se sentía como el cielo sobre su espalda, después de dormir una noche con las manos atadas a la pared o sobre el suelo desnudo. Él dio un suspiro de satisfacción, Sherlock parecía pensar que la situación era divertida de alguna manera, sin embargo, John no la encontró a sí, mientras el otro hombre baraja un poco más y enterraba su cara en el hueco del cuello de John, como lo había hecho durante esas noches en la Sede.

John presionó un beso sobre la frente de Sherlock, envolviendo su brazo alrededor del otro hombre y permitiendo que el sueño se lo llevara.

John pasó la mayor parte del siguiente día durmiendo como un muerto. Él fue testigo de los ruidos de Sherlock moviéndose por el apartamento, creyó oír crujidos de periódicos, despertó una vez para encontrar té y un sándwich junto a la cama, y se lo comió, después de lo cual inmediatamente se volvió a dormir una vez más.

De nuevo se siento casi como él mismo en las horas de la tarde, cuando se dio otra ducha simplemente porque podía hacerlo y luego fue en búsqueda de Sherlock. Lestrade estaba aparentemente afuera en el trabajo, mantendría los oídos abiertos por si oía algo de la huida de John.

—"Lestrade dijo que nosotros nos podemos servir de la nevera."— dijo Sherlock, sin levantar la vista del periódico entre sus manos.

John sacó tocino y huevos suficiente para los dos, porque no vio platos sucios por ahí, lo que significa Sherlock probablemente no había comido.

Sherlock entrecierro los ojos cuando John empuja el plato hacia él, así como otra taza de té.

—"Comé. Estamos planeando cruzar el Támesis hoy, necesita tener fuerza."

—"Sí, mamá."— Sherlock disparo volviendo a poner los ojos en blanco, pero se comió la comida de todos modos.

Estaban embalados y listos al caer la noche -tampoco era como si ellos tuvieran algo más que agua, barras de proteínas y municiones-, cuando escuchan las vueltas de la llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal.

—"Es temprano para ser Lestrade"— Sherlock se cuestionó. John de forma inmediata, lanzó su mano sobre la pistola.

Tenían que tratar de salir en cuanto la puerta se abriera, pero el recién llegado sólo les sonrío.

—"Por favor, como si yo no tuviera francotiradores sobre el tejado. No me gusta ensuciarme las manos."—Se sacudió en la parte delantera de su traje, como para probar su punto.

John miró a Sherlock y hizo una doble observación cuando él vio un punto rojo distintivo movimiento a través de su pecho, flotando justo por encima de su corazón.

—"Así es John, hay uno sobre tu espalda."

El entendimiento lo golpeó como un jarro de agua fría.— "¿Richard Brook?"

La risa del hombre era maliciosa y típica de la locura.— "En realidad no. Jim Moriarty. ¡Hola! "

Contuniara...


	5. Donde esta la Lealtad

**_"Donde esta la Lealtad"_**

—"¿Moriarty?"— Sherlock sonaba como si supiera el nombre.— "Tú eres quien hizo que el taxista matara a esa gente."

—"Sí, eso fue muy emocionante, ¿no te parece?"— sus ojos oscuros aterrisaron sobre John y se volvieron frío.— "Por supuesto, nuestro soldado tenía que venir y arruinarlo. Yo tenía grandes planes para Sherlock aquí. Quería darte un vistazo, Sherlock, sólo tienes una pequeña idea de lo que está pasando ahí fuera, en el grande y malo mundo. Como ya observaste, yo soy un especialista ...¡como tú! "

John observo a Sherlock de nuevo, cuya expresión había cambiado a algo parecido a la sorpresa.

—"Criminal Consultor. Brillante."— él exhalo, pero la forma en que había llegado a esa conclusión, John no lo podía comprender.

Moriarty, por su parte, estaba sonriendo con orgullo.— "¿No lo es? Nunca nadie llego hasta mí, y nunca nadie lo hará. "

—"Yo lo habría hecho."

—"Lo harías,"— admitió Moriarty.— "ahora está en mi camino."

—"Gracias."

—"No lo dije como un cumplido."

—"Sí, lo hiciste."

Moriarty se encogió de hombros.— "Sí, está bien, lo hice. Pero, el coqueteo se acabó, Sherlock ... Papá ha tenido suficiente."— añadió con una agudo voz cantarina, que hizo que los pelos en el cuello de John se levantaran.

—"¿Por qué?"— John finalmente pregunto.— "Estamos en guerra, ¿qué tiene que ver Sherlock en todo esto?"

Otra risa maliciosa. Los ojos de Moriarty se encuentran con los suyos.— "Observa, no es sólo sobre Sherlock aquí, también se trata de ti. Si te dejo volver con tus compañeros, ellos se regocijarán, tendrán nuevas esperanzas, bla bla bla, y la guerra civil habrá terminado antes de que la verdadera diversión comience."

—"¡Eso es una cosa buena!"

—"Algunos países no están de acuerdo."

—"Por supuesto."— Sherlock exhaló.— "Con el Imperio inestable atraerían a un montón de gente, un montón de dinero."

— "Sabía que lo entenderías"— Moriarty sonríe y John no quiere nada más que limpiársela de la cara.

—"¡La gente va a morir!"— en su lugar gritó.

—"¡Eso es lo que hace la gente!"— las últimos palabras sonaron fuerte en los oídos de John, pero Moriarty ya estaba sonriendo de vuelta.— "Al igual que tú, muy pronto. ¿Unas últimas palabras? "

La mente de John tambaleaba, había estado los últimos minutos, desesperado por llegar a una estrategia de escape, aunque no sabía que tan rápido, los francotiradores iban a reaccionar si él se movía.

Había bajado su arma, sin embargo sabía aún que podía disparar rápido, pero probablemente no lo suficientemente rápido. Entonces él lo vio.

Sherlock estába hablando, pero las palabras no se registra como John traza su fuga.

—"Bueno, se mejor que me marcharé."— Moriarty anunció, saltando sobre sus talones.

—"No tan rápido"— dijo John, levantando las manos con el arma girándose de lado.— "Tengo una última pregunta."

—"Ahora o nunca, John."

Capturo los ojos de Sherlock y le rezó a los dioses que andaban por ahí, para que el hombre lo capta con rapidez.

Entonces él dio vueltas alrededor, apuntaron, dispararon, se agachó, agarró la manga de la chaqueta de Sherlock y lo arrastró con él al suelo, cuando la niebla del gas del extintor del apartamento, en un espeso humo blanco, nublo la vista de todos.

Juntos, se arrastraron hacia el pasillo, lo más rápido que pudieron. Saltaron sobre sus pies y se apresuraron a bajar las escaleras, John constantemente comprobando si Moriarty los estaba siguiendo.

En el segundo que estuvieron afuera de la puerta principal, John congeló. Otro francotirador, vestido de negro, estaba apuntando con un arma a Sherlock y John solo tubo una fracción de segundo para registrar cuando el dedo del hombre se movió sobre el gatillo y tomar una decisión.

Empujó a Sherlock a un lado y toando una de su propia balas, sabía antes de que bala hiciera contacto, que había golpeado el corazón del hombre, y entonces él cayó al suelo cuando el dolor estallo en algún lugar cerca de sus costillas izquierdas.

John advirtió, que el tirador había sido reducido, pero el dolor le dijo que el hombre había tenido tiempo para apretar el gatillo. Él apresuró a sus pasos, vio a Sherlock hacer lo mismo después de tropezar, debido al empujón de John, pero parecía ileso por lo que ellos continuaron, John corría detrás de Sherlock quien giro en dos esquinas y entro en un jardín. La parte trasera de la casa estaba sin traba, ya abierta - John sospecho que Lestrade estaba implicado-, y ellos estaban subiendo de nuevo, las manos de John eran firme ese momento.

John se apresuró después de Sherlock hasta que el hombre se detuvo dentro de lo que parece el túnel de muy viejo metro.

Se dejó caer contra la pared, en realidad no sentir el dolor, pero era plenamente consciente de la sangre que empapaba su camisa.

Sherlock estuvo de repente delante de él y se agachó para echar un vistazo más de cerca.

—"Hay una gran cantidad de sangre, pero parece que solo pasó rozando la piel."

—"Eso es bueno"— John respiraba pesadamente.

Sherlock se quitó su bufanda y presionándola contra la herida, colocó la mano de John sobre está para mantenerla en su lugar.

Sherlock se puso de pie, encontrando su mirada con esos suaves ojos, entonces apartó su mirada de nuevo. — "Eso que, eh... eso que tú, eh, que tu hiciste, eso ... "—se aclaró la garganta torpemente.— "Eso estuvo ...bien."

John sitio un nudo en su garganta por lo que simplemente asintió, con el pecho oprimido. Se le ocurrió que fácilmente podría haber muerto cuando empujó a Sherlock a un lado, la posibilidad había sido registrada por su cerebro, pero seguramente ignorada por completo cuando se decidió a hacer que su cuerpo saltara y disparara.

Él se estiro sin pensar, bajando la barbilla de Sherlock de modo que sus ojos se encontrarán y sólo se observaron porque no sabía qué decir, no tenía ni idea de lo que se decía cuando te das cuanta das cuenta de que está listo para tomar una bala por alguien.

Él hizo lo único que tenía sentido - beso Sherlock, esperando que eso expresara todo lo que estaba tratando y no podía decir. Después de una breve vacilación, Sherlock lo besó de vuelta, entusiasta y apasionado, quitándole a John el aliento.

Finalmente ellos tuvieron que separarse; ellos aún no están a salvo, todavía estaba sobre la carrera. John sonrío y asintió con la cabeza, la adrenalina zumbido por sus venas, la repentina sensación de las euforias mareándolo, y ellos continuaron su camino.

Sherlock sabía que deberían estar observando su entorno, escuchando los sonidos de una posible amenaza, sin embargo, sus ojos se perdían de nuevo en John, dormir a su lado, roncando levemente, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la bufanda ensangrentada.

Revolviendo su cerebro para encontrar las palabras que describieran sus sentimientos, pero los sentimientos nunca habían sido su punto fuerte. Él podía leer las emociones de la gente, claro, pero las suyas siempre habían sido un misterio. Era más fácil cuando no había nadie en su vida, no se relacionaba con regularidad, excepto con Mycroft y Lestrade y quizás con Molly de la morgue, pero esas relaciones siempre eran claras, no confusas.

Infiernos, John era confuso. El hombre era una paradoja, lleno de contradicciones. Él era un soldado hasta los huesos, uno muy bueno, además, podía matar con rápida eficacia, pero había aprendido también a curar. A él le gusta el orden, sin embargo, lucha en una guerra civil que arroja al país sobre el caos. Él secuestro a Sherlock, hermano del peor enemigo de los Reformistas, entonces, le mostro amabilidad.

Su aroma hacia que Sherlock se sintiera seguro, era adictivo y Sherlock parecía que no podía conseguir suficiente de este, reconociendo el preciso momento en que Anthea lo llevó, desde entonces no podía estar lejos de él. Sherlock recordó cómo su corazón se convirtió en algo extraño cuando vio a John colgado de la pared, recordó algo parecido al pánico superándolo cuando se enteró que Mycroft estaba planeando ejecutar a John, recordó los dulces besos, ni su biología ni la de John había sido la excusa de esos momento, recordó cómo su corazón se detuvo por un momento, cuando escuchó el disparo y pensó que John había muerto, asesinado por una bala destinada a él.

Su mano, se desenvolvió con mente propia, abriéndose paso entre el cabello de John, acariciando suavemente, y él oyó al hombre ronronear entre sueños.

Sherlock sonrío a la figura durmiente y deseo poder acurrucarse junto a él, enterrar su cara en el hueco del cuello que le acomodaba perfectamente.

La proximidad física solía poner a Sherlock incomodo, todavía lo hacía, pero con John era diferente - con John, él la anhelaba.

Dejó a John dormir unas pocas horas más antes de despertarlo y seguir con su camino. Sherlock podía contemplar su avance dentro de su mente, sabía lo que le convenía tomar y cuándo, donde los soldados probablemente estarían, donde podían llegar a estar.

—"¿Cómo acabaste con Mycroft?"— John pregunto de la nada. — "Lestrade me dijo que fuiste a él en primer lugar."

—"Volví a mi casa poco después. Quería tomar un par de cosas, pero mi hermano ya estaba esperándome. Calculé mal."

—"¿Cómo te trataron?"— Sherlock podía escuchar las preguntas implícitas en el tono de su voz, podía imaginar el lenguaje corporal de John, incluso sin darse la vuelta.

—"Bien. Tuve que trabajar para Mycroft constantemente. Era tedioso."

—"¿Ellos no te hicieron daño?"

Sherlock negó con la cabeza. Sabía que algunos lo deseaban, pero Mycroft todavía creía en tratar ha de los esclavos con respeto.

Respeto. Esclavos. Ese maldito collar.

La mano de Sherlock toco su cuello, comprobando que este realmente se había ido, a pesar de que sabía que así era.

Se encontraron con una patrulla, eran sólo dos hombres, pero era la prueba de que estaban cada vez más cerca de la no autorizada frontera.

John se los cargo encima de forma eficiente, entonces buscaron entre los cuerpos y se apropia de las municiones, mientras que Sherlock tomaba sus radios, las que daría sus frutos pronto. Logran esquivar a dos patrullas más antes de que su suerte se agotara.

Ellos giraron en una esquina y tropezaron con dos soldados que tomaban un descanso, que se apresuraron a ponerse de pie al segundo de advertirlos. Todo se redujo a una lucha mano a mano y, tanto John como Sherlock sobrevivieron con un mínimo de hematomas, mientras que ellos dejaron detrás a los hombres, un sangrado por culpa de su propio cuchillo, el otro con el cuello roto por manos de John.

John advirtió que era tarde cuando ellos finalmente cruzan por debajo del Támesis, habían dado una gran vuelta alrededor para evitar a las demás patrullas. Sherlock encontró una serie de túneles abandonados al final y estaba seguro de que ellos serían capaz de caminar dentro de estos sin ser molestados.

Unas horas más tarde, las rodillas de John se doblaron y él se estrelló contra el suelo.

—"Yo voto por un descanso"— él jadeó, dándose cuenta de que Sherlock estaba en el suelo junto a él ayudándole.

—"Vamos a buscar un rincón oscuro en donde estemos ocultos de la miradas."

Ellos se instalaron en un lugar en medio de las sombras, Sherlock se posiciono de una modo que pudiera enfocarse en observar todo de nuevo, pero John no está de acuerdo con esto.

—"Tengo el sueño ligero, si alguien viene, voy a ser capaz de escucharlo antes de que se acerque a nosotros."— él empojó a Sherlock hacia abajo, complacido cuando este copero.

—"Si ellos te cortan la garganta, será tu culpa."— él replicó, pero no había real tarascada detrás. La forma en la que él se abraza contra el pecho de John, tampoco ayudaba a su argumentación.

—"Sherlock Holmes, acurrucándose. ¿Quién lo habría deducido?"—Sherlock se congeló, pero John apretó el abrazo alrededor de su espalda.— "Me gusta."

—"Oh…"— comentó Sherlock, con la voz suave. Él anido su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de John, un calce perfecto, y John permitió que el aroma dulce y picante le llenara los pulmones.

Ellos no conseguirían más que unas pocas horas, pero eran suficientes para que John recuperar parte de su fuerzas.

Ellos habían avanzado cada vez más lento, gradualmente, pero lo habían hecho, y John sabía que era culpa suya por completo. El sangrado se había detenido, pero la herida todavía le dolía, y se cansa ahora rápidamente. A ellos les quedaba más comida para seguir adelante.

Los pasos de Sherlock se habían vuelto más cortos, John lo había advirtió, y está agradecido por ello, porque ya no tiene que apresurarse para mantenerle el ritmo.

John le dijo Sherlock todo sobre en donde los Reformistas habían puesto su campamento, por donde ellos defendían su parte de la ciudad y él confiaba en las habilidades de Sherlock para guiarlos a algún lugar en el que ellos pudieran hacer contacto.

Habían marchado al oeste, cruzando el Támesis en algún lugar cercano a Vauxhall y ahora se dirigían más al noroeste. Si ellos fueran un poco más por encima del nivel del suelo, John probablemente reconocería en donde era que ellos estaban, pero en la oscuridad de los túneles de metro, esa era una incógnita.

—"A nuestra izquierda hay una puerta que va para arriba."— Sherlock dijo de pronto.— "Esta nos llevara a la línea del barrio."

—"¿Qué estación?"

—"Earls Court"— Sherlock respondió sin perder el ritmo.

—"Eres brillante."— se le escapó a John antes de que pudiera detener las palabras y Sherlock se volteó hacia él. Casi parece incrédulo, como si nadie le hubiera dicho estas palabras antes.

—"Por supuesto que sí."— Sherlock apuntó con arrogancia, pero John oyó un leve atisbo de inseguridad, pudo verlo en esos ojos azules, los que estaban clavados en la suya, como si buscara las respuestas del universo.

—"Realmente lo eres."

Ellos continuaron contemplándose el uno al otro hasta que John se dio cuenta de que tenían que tomar una decisión, en ese momento, se percató tarde del hecho de que Sherlock estaba dejando esa decisión en sus manos.

Se aclaró la garganta. — "Nosotros deberíamos arriesgarnos a pasar por la puerta. Ahí encontraremos a las patrullas."

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, se dio vuelta y caminó.

John oyó pasos antes de ver a los hombres a los que pertenecía. Su brazo izquierdo se extendió para detener a Sherlock, que había comenzado a caminar junto a él, en lugar de frente de él, desde que pasaron por la puerta.

Podía sentir que el pulso de Sherlock aceleraba por debajo de la fina tela de la camisa.

Los ruidos indicaban que era una patrulla de cuatro, que era su número designado de hombres por equipo, por lo que John estaba bastante seguro de que se trataba con sus hombres.

—"¿Quién está ahí?"—él gritó y los pasos todavía rodeaban la esquina.

—"El futuro."— gritá de vuelta una voz que John reconoce. Siente supuesto júbilo por su cuerpo cuando él se da cuenta de que se han acabado en. — "¿Quién está ahí?"

—"Un partidario del Triunvirato"— le devolvió en lugar de seguir el aviso del protocolo, con la esperanza de que Lubitsch entendiera la broma.

Silencio. Entonces: — "¿Cómo se llama?"

—"El capitán John Watson, primer oficial de los Reformistas."

—"Pruébelo."— Lubitsch ordenó y John no pudo evitar una sonrisa orgullosa. Parecía que él le enseñó bien a sus hombres.

Sherlock junto a él está siguiendo con interés el intercambio de desmayarse.

—"La última vez que tuvimos tiempo para tomar una cerveza, me hablaste de que estabas enamorado de una de las enfermeras - Emily, creo -, la poesía brilla en sus ojos y en su cabello. ¿Debo continuar? Porque me dijiste cosas más embarazosos esa noche."

Él hecho un vistazo a Sherlock, quien - John apenas podía creer lo que veía - se reía en voz baja.

—"¿John? Caray... Puede dar la vuelta, señor, no vamos a matarlo."

Con un movimiento de cabeza se indicó a Sherlock que lo siguiera cuando se acercó a la esquina del túnel del metro.

—"Estoy en camino, pero no me encuentro solo. No disparen."

No dejaron de lado sus armas, pero tenían los brazos levantados a la altura de los hombros, pistola apuntando hacia el exterior, como él los pasos en el campo de visión de sus hombres. Realmente es Lubitsch, flanqueado por tres hombres de uniforme, armas en la mano, pero John se ve que no están listos para disparar.

—"¡Maldita sea, realmente es usted!"— Lubitsch bajó su arma y sonrío radiante, como si ver a John fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en todo el día, y le indicó a los demás que pusiera sus armas a distancia.

John empujó su arma sobre la cintura cuando los ojos de Lubitsch avistaron al hombre detrás de él.

—"¿Este es Sherlock Holmes?"— sus dedos se centraron alrededor de su arma, pero John levantó su mano y se mostró a sí mismo en toda su estatura.

—"Sí. Él es un aliado. No disparen. Es una orden."

Lubitsch obedeció sin vacilar. Si Sherlock era capaz de observarlo impresionado, este era el momento, John reflexionó mientras él le sonríe al hombre.

Cuando llegaron hasta los soldados, Lubitsch vio la sangre en la camisa de John, ahora seca, pero todavía visible como lo que era.

—"Estás herido, señor."

—"Sólo es un rasguño, la hemorragia ya se detuvo. Me vendría bien algo de comer. A ambos no vendría."

—"Por supuesto, señor. Síganos, hay una base de operaciones en la estación de South Kensington, que no está muy lejos. "

Ellos sincronizaron sus paso con los soldados y por primera vez en una semana, John le permitió a su cuerpo relajarse adecuadamente. Un vistazo a su lado le dijo que la preocupación seguía grabada en las líneas del cuerpo de Sherlock y John podía sentir empatía - estos eran los mismos hombres que lo retuvieron prisionero durante una semana.

—"¿Cuál es nuestra situación?"— John les preguntó, ansioso de conocer las noticias. Cm estaba resultando todo, era buena noticia. Ellos todavía no habían ganado ni una pulgada de Londres, pero más partidarios se les estaba uniendo todos los días, ya sea por los alrededores o del otro lado del río. Eran más fuertes en número y, con el conocimiento de Sherlock sobre las estrategias de su hermano, por su parte John sentía que incluso podría llegar a ganar esta guerra pronto.

Es decir, si Sherlock cooperaba.

—"Señor, ¿qué le ha pasado? No escuchamos nada de usted, ningún pedido de rescate, ni siquiera una amenaza."—Era uno de los soldados. Juan está seguro de que lo había visto antes, pero es que él no podía recordar su nombre.

Suspiró y se preguntó con qué frecuencia iba a tener que contar la historia de su captura en las próximas horas.— "Me llevaron a una especie de hotel, me torturaron para obtener información. Cuando por fin se dieron cuenta de que no iba a hablar, decidieron en su lugar matarme."

—"¿Fue cuando se escapó, señor?"

—"Sí. Sherlock me libero. No podría haberlo hecho sin él. "

Las miradas de los soldados eran silenciosas, con los ojos clavados como dardos de John hacia Sherlock, cuya estoica expresión no había cambiado excepto por sus ojos: había una sensación de calor en ellos cuando se encentraban con los de John.

—"¡Oh, gracias por traerlo de nuevo a nosotros, señor Holmes!"— dijo el hombre con una cegadora sonrisa.

Sherlock abrió la boca, tratando de encontrar la respuesta apropiada.

—"Sólo dijo que eres bienvenido."— John se río y le dio un empujón juguetón a Sherlock con el hombro.

—"Eh, gracias…"— dijo entre dientes, pero el soldado parecía bastante feliz.

En la estación de South Kensington acogieron a John como un héroe, animando cuando lo veían, expresando su felicidad de que estuviera vivo, disparándole preguntas y, al mismo tiempo que cada uno le da a un bocadillo.

Lubitsch había desaparecido de la sala común, para informar a su cuartel general en Charing Cross sobre el regreso de John y reapareció con un coche y una patrulla a mano, que se llevaría a John y Sherlock ante el Triunvirato.

—"Apuesto a que se están muriendo por escuchar tu historia"— Lubitsch dijo mientras los envía por el camino. Explicó que él estaba a cargo de la base, y que tenía que permanecer con sus tropas.

Se sentía como un viaje en taxi con Sherlock, ambos sentados en la parte posterior, mientras un soldado en el frente conducía un coche asignado por la policía y, además que iban fuertemente armados justamente detrás de ellos. Era bueno tener una idea de cómo Londres había cambio por encima de los túneles.

—"Has estado muy callado."— dijo John (rompiendo el silencio), volteándose hacia el hombre a su izquierda.

—"Yo no tengo nada que decir."

—"A la mierda, tu siempre tiene algo que decir."

—"Yo no estaba seguro de la observación pero el oficial Lubitsch ha estado durmiendo con esa enfermera, Emily, desde hace unas semanas, se sienta bien con él mismo, en presencia de sus subordinados."

Una carcajada se le escapó a John. — "No, tienes razón. ¿Algo más que deba saber? "

—"Sólo, si te interesas por trivialidades como que un soldado se comió lo que había para el desayuno, que el mismo alimenta perros y gatos callejeros, que oculta un enamoramiento por uno de sus oficiales, o que tiene un grave caso de OCD. Aparte de eso, no."

John se echó a reír y se sintió perfecto, liberando en cierta forma, porque no se había reído así en mucho tiempo.— "Brillante, absolutamente brillante."— él se las arreglo. —"Pero no, no es tan importante."

—"Yo reuní tanto."— el tono era plano, pero John podía ver las esquinas de los labios de Sherlock encresparse hacia arriba.

—"Escucha, Sherlock"— comienzo John, ahora que estaban solos y que no sabía cuánto tiempo podría durar.— "Yo estaba pensando. Acerca de lo que vas a hacer cuando lleguemos a la Sede. ¿Crees que nos podrían ayudar? ¿Diseñar estrategias, llegar a un plan? Estoy seguro de que tu sabes mucho acerca de los movimientos de Mycroft y sus debilidades. Podría ayudarnos a ganar muy pronto esta guerra, evitar un gran derramamiento de sangre."

Los ojos de Sherlock estaban sobre él ahora, clavados en los suyos de esa forma tan particular que a John le hacía sentir, como si le estuviera sacando una radiografía.

—"¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?"

—"No lo sé, ¿porque se salvaría un montón de personas?"— Sherlock parecía poco impresionado y con un impacto, John se dio cuenta de que él estaba tratando el tema en forma equivocada. Se trata de Sherlock Holmes con el que está hablando.— "O considerarlo un rompecabezas. Un desafío. Encontrar una manera de socavar a los tradicionalistas, demostrar a todo el mundo lo inteligente que eres. ¿Qué tal? "

Con eso puso el dedo en la llaga, se podía ver la forma en que la espina dorsal de Sherlock se enderezaba.

—"También, puedes mostrarle a tu hermano de lo que eres capaz."

Sherlock estaba sonriendo ahora, y John sabía que había ganado.

—"Eso suena interesante. Pero tengo una condición. "

—"Lo que sea."— es decir, cualquier cosa de la que pudiera convencer a Adler, Bhabha y a Thoreau, John declaro en su mente.

—"Mycroft permanecerá vivo."

—"Oh, por supuesto, es tu hermano."

—"Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto"— Sherlock protestó de inmediato y por el tono, John sabía que era sincero.

—"Entonces, ¿por qué?"

—"Su muerte podría molestar a Mummy."

John contuvo la risa a medio camino de su garganta y controlo su expresión.

—"Está bien. Trato hecho."

Él sabía que era mucho pedir, pero al menos, podía contar con que Bhabha estaría de su lado.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la nueva sede - un hotel en la estación de Charing Cross en Westminster, estaban demasiado cerca de las líneas enemigas, y los edificios habían sido bombardeados-, John y Sherlock fueron llevados a la cámara del consejo, en donde el Triunvirato los esperaba.

John entró primero, después de tratar de sonreír alentadoramente a Sherlock, lo que estaba casi seguro que no consiguió. Bhabha estuvo delante de él antes de que se diera cuenta, apresándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

—"¡John, estábamos muy preocupados!"

Había pasado un tiempo desde que John vio por última vez al Omega, dos o tres semanas antes de su secuestro, y sus ojos se abrieron cuando cayeron sobre la figura de Homi Bhabha. Se veía cansado, todavía vestido con un traje, pero eso y los oscuros círculos debajo de sus ojos, no distraer del hecho de que él había perdido mucho peso últimamente.

—"Jesús, señor, ¿está bien?"

—"No te preocupes por mí, John, solo trato de dirigir una guerra civil. Tú eres el que fue secuestrado. "

—"Estamos contentos de tenerle de vuelta, Capitán."— Marc se dirigió a John levantándose de en donde había estado sentado.

Los ojos de Irene Adler, por su parte, estaba clavados sobre Sherlock, quien deja que sus ojos se deslizan casualmente hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su cuerpo. A John le encantaría escuchar sus pensamientos sobre la mujer.

—"Lubitsch nos dijo que lo traías."— su voz era fría, no estaba feliz.

—"Me salvó la vida"— es todo lo que John dijo, pero antes de Irene pudiera discutir, Bhabha hizo un gesto indicando la mesa.

—"Por favor, vamos a sentarnos, estoy seguro de que ustedes dos deben tener sed."

Los ojos de John se dividieron entre las botellas de agua y -¿eso era té? - Por lo que obedeció inmediatamente. Sherlock se sentó junto a él y aceptando el agua, así como el vaso que John le pasó.

Marc estaba a la espera, aunque solo John podía verlo, por lo que bebe rápidamente y cambia a su forma líder, levantando las cejas con expectación.

—"Creo que tenemos que escuchar la historia completa." —Marc cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y, aunque John sentía como siendo interrogado por parte de la Triunvirato que se cernía sobre él - excepto por Bhabha, quien también tomó asiento -, él comienzo.

Él fue casi totalmente veraz, sin embargo, no les dijo eso que Sherlock y él compartían, y que nadie más, tenía que saber.

—"¿Y tú, esperabas que simplemente aceptáramos a Sherlock Holmes como uno de los nuestros?"

John reunió sus ojos con los de Marc con una mirada firme y se puso de pie.

—"Sí, supongo que podemos darle la bienvenida sin ningún rencor."

—"¿Estás segura de que no está trabajando para su hermano, que él…"— Irene comenzó, pero no había manera de que John vaya a dejar que acabara con esa línea de pensamientos.

—"No, Irene. Su propio hermano, básicamente, lo secuestró cuando regresó a su piso, su hermano le puso un collar. Y, no soy el primer oficial, por ser un mal juez de carácter. Si digo que es digno de confianza entonces creeme."— él estaba bordeando el enfadado, emociones calientes burbujeaban en la superficie, porque estaban acusando a Sherlock, - el mero pensamiento era inimaginable.

Bhabha suspiró como lo aria un maestro, como si todos fueran simples niños rebeldes.— "¿Supongo que tiene un plan, capitán?"

John dejó que su sonrisa sea más que una sonrisa cuando se dirigió a Marc e Irene. —"Sí. He oído por Lubitsch que somos más que nunca fuertes en número. Vamos a usar eso ha nuestro favor. Sherlock nos ayudará a planear una estrategia para enfrentarnos a los tradicionalistas."—él pudo ver que Irene abrió su boca para protestar, pero en cuanto levanto la mano se mordió la lengua.—"Sherlock conoce el trazado de los túneles de metro mejor que cualquier mapa, incluso se conoce los que están fuera de servicio. Él sabe cómo opera su hermano y la conformación de lo que queda del Imperio. Con su ayuda, vamos a ganar esta guerra con un mínimo de bajas. Su única condición es que nosotros mantengamos con vida a Mycroft, pero dudo que eso sea un problema."— el mantuvo sus ojos brevemente sobre el Triunvirato antes de concluir: —" ¿Tenemos un acuerdo? "

—"¿Vamos a dejar a ese tirano vivó?"— bramó Marc. —"¿Estás loco? Él está detrás de la mayor parte de la legislación a favor de la esclavitud, ¡él es el Imperio! "

—"Va a estar halagado de escuchar eso."— Sherlock bromeó y todo el mundo se giró hacia él. Sherlock resopla burlonamente antes de que él, también, se pusiera de pie.— "Por favor. Juzguen a Mycroft y condénenlo a una vida en la cárcel, es el mejor ejemplo para sus seguidores. ¿No están defendiendo los derechos civiles y la democracia? Siempre fue lo que pensé. "— añadió con sorna, caminando por la habitación, y como si no hubiera nada en juego, John se rió.

—"Además, sólo porque le guste tanto la guerra, señor Thoreau, no significa que tenga que sacarlo si no necesita ser prolongada. En cuanto a usted, señorita Adler"— Sherlock giró sobre sus talones y se centra en Irene, que estaba irradiando hormonas Alpha. —", es triste ver que alguien tan dedicado, continua cambiando a su fisiología Alfa, para intimidar al único Omega en su grupo. Me alegro de ver que eso no funciona."—él sonrío a Bhabha, que - si no hubiera estado en el panel examinados para empezar con el plan de John - probablemente lo habría reconsiderado ahora.

—"En cuanto a sus preguntas: No, no estoy trabajando para mi hermano, es un Alfa hambriento de poder, con un complejo de superioridad que rivalizaría con el tuyo, Thoreau. A mí, por otro lado, no me importa mucho por la política, sin embargo, yo tengo el propósito, la posibilidad de probar a Mycroft que poseo, de hecho, una inteligencia superior a pesar de las desventajas de mi biología. Le aseguro, señora y señores, que yo soy el mejor detective consultor del mundo y sin mi ayuda, perderán cientos de soldados. Miles sufrirán mientras que Mycroft trata de recuperar el equilibrio y, al final, incluso podría llegar a perder. Hagan su elección. "

John tubo que trabar la mandíbula para que no se le callera de tan abierta que la tenía. Recordó el tiempo en que Sherlock le había hablado de sus casos; entonces él era igual de reverente, pero ver que hablaba a Thoreau y Adler, contra la pared de la sala del consejo era otra cosa completamente distinta.

John cerró la distancia y se posicionó claramente del lado de Sherlock. Un segundo más tarde, Bhabha cruzó el espacio entre ellos y así se le unió.

Marc le retuvo la mirada durante un largo rato. John podía ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza, evaluando los riesgos de tomar el acuerdo de Sherlock contra rechazarlo, hasta que se asintió, con la sombría determinación de un hombre que camina a su ejecución.

Todos ellos a su vez observaron a Irene, que resopló y alzó sus manos en señal de derrota. — "Está bien. ¡Pero yo mantendré una estrecha vigilancia sobre ti!"—apuntó y Sherlock le dio el gusto y le devolvió una sonrisa.

Si John esperaba una cama cómoda, se encontraba sin suerte.

De inmediato comenzaron con la planificación, Sherlock sorprendió a todos, con excepción de John, cuando entre los presentes soltó todas sus estrategias, modificarlas cuando se enteraba algo acerca de sus equipos.

Por el momento su plan estaba en pie ya era tarde, pero John aún está lleno de adrenalina, por la promesa de una rápida acción.

—"Tu habitación está intacta"— Bhabha le dijo cuándo concluyó su reunión.

—"Gracias. Voy a encontrar algo adecuado para Sherlock."

Fue sólo cuando estaban caminando dentro del pasillo que John miró a Sherlock y los dos se rieron.

—"¿Supongo que te diste cuenta?"— John le preguntó, sin dejar de reír.

—"Si te refieres a despistarlo, mientras que tu verdadera intención era ofrecerme un lugar en tu cama, entonces sí."

—"Bien."

John no podía dejar de sonreír, ni siquiera cuando llegaron a su cuarto. Sherlock escaneó adentro, captando los documentos sobre la mesa, la cama, que todavía estaba impecablemente desde antes del secuestro de John, su laptop sobre la mesita de noche.

—"Yo voy a darme una ducha"— dijo John invitando con una mirada a Sherlock.

Pasó unos horribles segundos mientras estaba dentro del baño y la puerta no se abría detrás de él, pero entonces Sherlock entro, su abrigo dejado en la habitación, con las manos sobre los botones de su camisa. John pudo ver lo sucio que estaba con la luz brillante de la lámpara de baño.

—"¿Está seguro de que su herida no necesita atención?"

El estómago de John se revolvió cuando detectó un toque de auténtica preocupación en la voz de Sherlock. — "Estoy bien. Soy médico, no te preocupes."

Dobla la camisa sobre el taburete al lado del lavabo, las manos se pasaron a su cinturón. Ambos están desnudos rápidamente y John entro a la ducha.

Después de todo ese tiempo en las alcantarillas y los túneles de metro, el agua limpia era un alivio y John enjabono su cuerpo con deleite.

—"Date la vuelta"— John murmuró, con el jabón en la mano. Sherlock fue vacilante, pero acató, relajándose bajo las manos de John, cuando sintió la barra de jabón sobre su espalda. John llegó de a poco por los hombros, se movió hacia los brazos de Sherlock, luego regreso a los omóplatos, el jabón firme en su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda trazaba los movimientos.

Se atrevió a tocar más bajo, centrándose brevemente en la bajo espalda de Sherlock, antes de que moviera la barra de jabón sobre la curva de las firmes nalgas de Sherlock, con la mitad del ojo sobre la reflexión de Sherlock en el cristal de la ducha.

Mientras sus manos embozaban la piel pálida, los ojos de Sherlock revolotearon cerrados, y John supo que se le permita continuar. Él dejo la barra de jabón a un lado y puso ambas manos sobre los tensos músculos, masajeándolos suave pero con firmeza, hasta que Sherlock se derritió bajo sus manos.

John deposito un beso sobre el hombro de Sherlock, mientras recogía el jabón otra vez, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo en frente suyo, le enjabono el pecho y el estómago. El Omega se inclinó contra él otra vez, y John capturo un poco de la excitación que estaba en el aire, aunque con el olor del jabón, no podía decir si era de él o de Sherlock.

John sintió que su sangre correr hacia su ingle cuando dejaba el jabón otra vez a un costado y regresaba su atención al frente de Sherlock, pasando sus manos sobre su pecho, acariciando sus costados, masajeando los huesos en su cadera.

El olor era más fuerte ahora, venia de ambos, y John permitió que al almizcle, especiado y dulce le rellenara la nariz, mientras colocaba otro beso justo sobre el pulso de cuello de Sherlock.

Sherlock ronroneo y sus dedos comenzaron a acariciando los antebrazos de John, que todavía estaban trazando patrones invisibles sobre el pecho de Sherlock.

"Lo que "esto" sea. Es relajante, incluso suntuoso", John pesó y cepillos sus dedos sobre los huesos de la cadera de Sherlock, una vez más.

Sherlock se inclinó hacia delante, pero sin alejarse del abrazo. En su lugar, empujó la parte inferior de su cuerpo hacia atrás, hasta que sus nalgas se pusieron en contacto con la polla de John, y John no pudo evitar el gemido que se le escapó.

Sherlock volteo la cabeza, levantando su mano sobre la cabeza de John y le maniobro hasta que sus labios se encontraron con una intensidad que tenía a John con el pulso acelerado.

—"Tómame, John"— Sherlock susurra contra sus labios, con los ojos medio cerrados y oscuros, sus pupilas arrastradas por el deseo. La mano derecha de John viajo sobre la espalda de Sherlock, trazando su columna vertebral, hasta que sus dedos se deslizaron entre las nalgas de Sherlock y él pudo sentir la humedad, deslizando dos dedos en su interior con facilidad, y Sherlock se presionó contra ellos, enterrándolos en su interior. John curvo los dedos y exploró, su memoria le guía hasta que lo sintió, presionando hasta que Sherlock gritó de placer por ello. John retiro los dedos para agregar un tercero cuando observo a Sherlock inclinar la cabeza y retuvo el aliento al verlo en una pose tan sumisa.

Apenas había entrado de nuevo en Sherlock cuando el Omega gimió y empujó hacia atrás.— "¡Estoy listo, John, vamos!"

—"Un poco agresivo."— John le reprendió y agarra la polla de Sherlock, la cabeza probablemente ya estaba mojada con pre-semen, pero él no podía decirlo bajo el chorro de agua. El puño de John se cerró apretado alrededor de la carne palpitante, sus movimientos eran rápidos y Sherlock estaba jadeando, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de John. Su mano izquierda regreso a jugar con el agujero de Sherlock, deslizándose adentro, estirándolo hasta que Sherlock tuvo que sostenerse a sí mismo contra el cristal de la ducha porque está temblando por las sensaciones.

—"Necesito que lo digas"— John rugió en su oído, presionando su pecho contra la espalda de Sherlock, frotando su pene contra el culo de Sherlock, mientras arrancaba un gemido gutural del hombre.

—"Maldita sea, John"— él jadeó, pero no era lo que John quería oír, por lo que él simplemente siguió adelante entre los muslos de Sherlock, hasta que estaba seguro de que el Omega podía sentir la cabeza de su polla contra sus bolas.

Sherlock soltó un lamento que sonó casi molesto, pero su voz se aferró a la necesidad cuando finalmente habló.

—"Por favor, John."

—"Bien"— él respondió y su lenguas se deslizo sobre pulso de Sherlock de nuevo, mientras que una de sus manos le apartaba las mejillas y él se empujó con un movimiento rápido adentro.

Él agarra las caderas de Sherlock para mantener el equilibrio mientras establecía un ritmo fuerte, ajustando el ángulo y sí, eso era todo, Sherlock se quejaba ahora, era una corriente constante de ruidos que John absorbía al igual que el olor que llenaba el cuarto. El calor apretando alrededor de su pene era la felicidad pura, el agua corriendo por su cuerpo, y, él ya ni siquiera podía sentir la herida en su costado, sólo las sacudidas de placer que viajaban a través de su cuerpo y hacían que se estremeciera.

Él envolvió la erección de Sherlock con una sola mano y le acaricia, casi estaba dolorosamente duro contra su mano. Tres, cuatro, cinco movimientos de su mano y él pudo sentir como Sherlock se tensaba por un momento, antes de arquear la espalda y derramarse, con el nombre de John en sus labios.

Oír a Sherlock gritar su nombre con tal placer era su perdición; él embistió y pudo sentir su nudo hinchándose. Sherlock gemía ya dilatado, pero aún balanceándose hacia atrás contra John y era casi demasiado bueno, demasiado placer y él se vino, caliente en el interior de Sherlock, y apenas se las arregló para salir, antes de que él les mantuviera juntos, bloqueados en esta posición.

Sherlock fue el que cerró el agua y se secaron el uno al otro. John le presto ropa para dormir a Sherlock, en si era demasiada grande, pero al mismo tiempo demasiad corta, sin embargo, ver a Sherlock en su pijama militar gastada, llamaba al Alfa en él lo suficientemente rápido como para hacer que su nudo latiera con la vista.

Se enroscaron entre sí de forma automática, era tan natural cómo Sherlock encajaba en su costado, la cabeza sobre su pecho y un brazo envuelto en su torso.

Se encontraron así por un momento, disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

—"¿John?"

Él masculló y abrió sus ojos para encontrar a Sherlock mirándolo, con los ojos claros y abiertos de una manera en que John nunca había visto antes. "Sherlock casi parece vulnerable como esta", reflexiona.

—"Puede que haya manipulado el plan un poco."— John entornó los ojos, pero nada en la conducta de Sherlock hablaba de malas intenciones.— "Es que vamos a iniciar la ofensiva en el tiempo de una semana y no antes. Creo que voy a entrar en calor dentro de poco."

—"Oh."— de pronto, hay un nudo en su garganta de John, un ligero pánico de que Sherlock le dijera que él no quiere pasar el ciclo con él, pero empujó el sentimiento lejos.— "¿Tu, quiero decir, que quieres ...? ¿Quieres que yo vaya ahí por ti?"— finalmente soltó y se encontró con los ojos azules.

—"Has una deducción."— Sherlock dijo, con casi una malvada sonrisa jugando alrededor de sus labios.

John se río nerviosamente.— "Bueno, has venido por mí durante las noches que yo estuve preso, tu,"— su voz se tembló un poco y él quería a sonar firme y seguro con un éxito moderado— "Me besaste. Tú me liberaste."— otra risita nerviosa. —"Te abrazante a mí. Y ahora... mi deducción es que quieres que te ayude a travesar tu próxima calor. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"—terminó, desafiando con una mirada al detective.

—"Te quiero que para mucho más que eso, John"— Sherlock exhaló, embozando aire caliente sobre el pecho de John.— "Pero sí, la deducción es correcta."

Una sonrisa se forma con repentina intensidad y Sherlock se la devolvió. Era la primera vez que Sherlock realmente le había sonreído, libremente y con toda la cara y el cuerpo y John se sorprendió más que cualquier otra cosa.

El capturo los labios de Sherlock en un beso. Era casto en contraste con lo que habían hecho esa noche, pero John lo sintió más íntimo que, cualquier cosa, que nunca haya experimentado.

—"Yo también te quiero para mucho más, Sherlock"— John murmuró.

Todavía podía sentir la sonrisa en los labios de Sherlock contra su pecho cuando él se quedó dormido.

Continuará...


	6. Epílogo

¡Hola a todos!, aquí estoy de regreso después de poco más de una semana, trayendo el final de esta corta pero bella historia de aventura y amor; un sin sabor sin duda alguna, pero a no angustiarse, pronto estaré traduciendo su continuación. A sí que a no desesperar. ¡Saludos!

—"¿Qué pasa con él?"

—"Cómodo siendo un Beta, una adicción casi enfermiza por las novelas románticas, dos perros pequeños, se propondrá ante su novia en las próximas semanas."

—"¿Y la mujer del vestido rojo?"

—"Es evidente el exceso de compensación. Omega, ha sido una esclava hasta hace poco tiempo, sus manos siguen lanzándose sobre su cuello, ella no está acostumbrada al mundo tal como es pero, trata de engañar a todos los presentes con el pensamiento de que se ha adaptado bien. "

—"¿Y ése?"

Sherlock levantó una ceja. —"Es un Asistente Personal , diligente, trabajador, tiene miedo ahora que los Omegas son iguales, cree que ellos se convertirán en una competencia". — suspirá con exasperación y mete las manos en los bolsillos de su esmoquin. —"Esta gente de aquí, son todos aburridos, John, todo estos eventos son tedioso. ¿Cuándo podemos salir?"

—"Sólo hemos estado aquí durante una hora, no podemos marcharnos ya. Sherlock, esto es importante".

El Omega observa a John como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza nueva y John levanta una mano para masajearse el puente de la nariz, pensando en una mejor manera de hacer que Sherlock entienda el significado de esta noche.

—"Esto no más que una fiesta."— el estado de desdén de Sherlock era audible en cada sílaba.

—"No es sólo una fiesta, Sherlock, ¡esto es la fiesta! Tenemos un nuevo gobierno, incluso un primer ministro Omega, que es enorme, ¡tú tiene que ver esto! "

Sherlock resoplá. — "Reconozco que esta noche es de importancia histórica, pero no entiendo por qué es tan vital que me arrastraras a la fiesta con trigo."

John sólo puede mover la cabeza. — "La gente espera que nos quedemos aquí, Sherlock, después de lo que hiciste para ayudarnos a ganar la guerra civil. ¿No puedes aceptar que todo el mundo este feliz de que nosotros estemos asistiendo y dejar de regañar? "

Sherlock lo fulmina con la mirada durate un rato más, pero John finalmente pudo ver que él ganó por la forma en que el cuerpo de Sherlock se desplazó ligeramente hacia él.

—"Está bien. Pero promete que la compensación valdrá la pena".

John sonrío sugestivamente mientras se ajustaba el cuello de su uniforme. — "Oh, no tiene por qué dudar de mí..."— sus pensamientos vagaron de regreso a algunos miembros que su equipos habían adquirido recientemente, pero antes de permitir que su fantasía de correr lejos, ve la familiar figura de Homi Bhabha acercarse.

El líder había recuperado un poco del peso que perdió durante la guerra, mientras hacía campaña a favor de los votantes , durante las últimas semanas, y su torso se tensaba contra la tela de su traje de tres piezas, como lo hacía la primera vez, cuando John se encontró con él, hace ya un tiempo.

—"¡John, qué bien que hayas venido! Incluso trajiste el señor Holmes".

John se mueve para estrechar la mano que le ofrecía Bhabha. — "Tenía que venir, no es que todos los días puedo felicitarle por convertirse en el Primer Ministro."

—"El pueblo ha hablado, me complace decirlo. Toda la gente."— él añadió, dándole a Sherlock lo que parecía ser un guiño solitario que el hombre no reconoció.

—"Así que, ¿cómo van las cosas?"— John pregunta en lugar, antes de Sherlock tenga la oportunidad de decir algo inapropiado.

Bhabha suspirá, aunque suena sobre todo contenido. —"Bastante bien, tengo que decir. La mayoría de las colonias ya han declarado su independencia, sin embargo, algunos quieren permanecer bajo nuestra soberanía. Las Américas se han dividido por completo, y parece que van a separarse de nosotros y su predecesor George W. Bush, es el mayor objetivo de Obama. Pero nuestro país está sobre la marcha y funcionando de nuevo, como dirían los jóvenes."—Bhabha sonrío.

—"Eso es muy bueno escuchar."— John respondió enfáticamente.

—"No hay que olvidarse que no podríamos haber hecho sin ti, John."— insistió Bhabha, y luego continúo, mirando a Sherlock— "y sin usted, señor Holmes. Esto fue todo gracias al brillante esquema que se le ocurrió".

—"Ciertamente me gusta pensar que sí"— Sherlock respondió y John resistió el impulso de golpearle las costillas con el codo.

—"Lo que quiere decir es, gracias"— explicó Joh; Bhabha aún no parecía estar molesto.

—"¿Ha visitado a su hermano en la cárcel?"

—"Una vez. Para regodearme."—la voz de Sherlock es fría, pero John recuerda ese día, y cómo de emocionalmente agotador fue para Sherlock la experiencia, a pesar de que él nunca lo dejó solo.

"A veces, lo conozco mejor que él mismo", John reflexionó con una oleada de afecto.

Mientras tanto, Bhabha se río, pero no tuvo oportunidad de responder cuando otro político vino y se lo lleva, dejando a Sherlock y John solos de nuevo.

John no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la multitud: Alfas, Betas, Omegas, todo lo que ahí estaban, de igual a igual, celebrando el nacimiento de una nueva era.

Un par de veces, durante la ejecución del plan de Sherlock, John casi creyó que todo sería un fracaso. Había mirado sombrío. Pero entonces, con varias maniobras ejecutadas a la vez, destruyeron a todo el mundo y a todo lo que sostenía el viejo Imperio. Con excepción de Mycroft Holmes, por supuesto, que fue sometido a juicio y que ahora se estaba pudriendo en la cárcel.

A John le hubiera encantado verlo colgado, habría disparado con gusto al mismísimo cabrón, sino fuera que no podía hacerle eso a Sherlock.

Sherlock.

Los penetrantes ojos azules del Omega estaban escaneando perezosamente a las personas más cercanas a ellos, deteniéndose en cada pequeño detalle. Su cuerpo relajado bajo la tela del esmoquin, su postura que comunicaba aburrimiento, a todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar.

John sonrío mientras recordaba el día en que Thoreau, Bhabha, Adler, y el líder nombrado por los estudiantes. El Imperio era una cosa del pasado, declarando la democracia, en la que cada ciudadano tendría los mismos derechos, independientemente de su estado. Ambos John y Sherlock estaban agotados, desgastados por los días de lucha y no saber si iban a tener éxito.

A John todavía le desconcertaba cómo acabó en el 221B de Baker Street, en el apartamento de Sherlock, en la cama de Sherlock, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo y tal vez a los ojos de Sherlock, lo era.

John aún tenía trabajo por hacer, la organización de una nueva nación en términos de seguridad, la liberación de los últimos esclavos, ayudar a reconstruir Londres y de vez en cuando ayudar a Sherlock con un caso que recibía – como una estola, que podría ser el verbo más exacto a utilizar, John estaba seguro- según Lestrade.

Lo que John iba a hacer ahora que la nación se había reorganizado estaba más allá de él, sin embargo. Él aún no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello.

Un rato más tarde John y Sherlock se encontraron a solos en el balcón, lejos de la multitud y los aplausos y la música, y John se sintió segura para envolver su brazo por la cintura de Sherlock. El Omega se apoyó en el tacto, cerrando la distancia entre ellos, y entierrando su cara en el hueco del cuello de John.

John inhaló profundamente, el aroma dulce y picante era tan familiar por ahora, ya que era parte de su esencia, también, y cada vez que lo olía, su corazón salta y el Alfa dentro de él ronronea con satisfacción.

—"John"— comenzó Sherlock, retrocediendo. Sus ojos se centraron en John. — "¿Te gustan los eventos como estos?"

Él abrió su boca, pero Sherlock respondió por él, por supuesto deducir sus pensamientos antes de que incluso se hayan formado en la cabeza.

—"No, por supuesto que no, has estado sobre el borde en la última hora. Obvio, por supuesto, eres un soldado, has estado luchando durante los últimos años y ahora la emoción es otra, y piensas que los cócteles y la política. Son tediosos. "

John entorna los ojos. —"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Sherlock suspira y da un paso hacia atrás, separándolos, y John pierde inmediatamente el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que tu misión se ha completado y los Reformistas han ganado?" — la cara de Sherlock está en blanco otra vez, como una máscara, y John lo odia. Él había llegado a ser muy capaz de leer a Sherlock durante las últimas semanas, pero cada vez que ocultaba su expresión en esa máscara estoica, John estaba agarrando un clavo ardiendo.

—"No estoy seguro"— respondió después de un largo silencio. — "Probablemente esperar nuevas órdenes."

—"Mi idea es mejor. "—Sherlock sonríe. — "Obviamente."

—"¿Qué idea?"— John considera a Sherlock, en busca de cualquier tipo de pista que le pueda decir lo que el otro estaba haciendo.

Sherlock dio unos pasos más cerca de nuevo, pero no llega a tocarle. Su mirada cae y él parece estar considerando cómo continuar. Cuando levanta la vista, su expresión sigue siendo estoica, pero no llega a sus ojos.

—"Somos un buen equipo, John."— la voz de Sherlock era fuerte, con confianza, pero sus ojos le traicionaban, como si turbia miedo de que John pudiera rechazar cualquier sugerencia que estuviera por venir.

—"Sí".

—"He observado, que has estado disfrutando de ayudarme a resolver los casos."

John asiente, a pesar de los ojos cerrados de Sherlock, y finalmente, lo demás cae en su lugar.

—"¿Qué?" — él dijo, — "¿quieres un compañero?"— hay una sonrisa en su cara y de repente John se siente eufórico.

Los ojos de Sherlock revolotean por el suelo, y luego de nuevo, su expresión es abiertamente vulnerable por un breve segundo antes de ocultarla una vez más.

—"Si me aceptas."

John tomó una respiración profunda, preguntándose si debería pensar en esta decisión más a fondo, pero se sentía tan bien, tan brillantemente correcto como lo era todo con Sherlock; por lo que decidió lanzar la precaución al viento.

—"Yo desearía tenerte, siempre que tú me quisieras."

Él es recompensado con una de las pocas sonrisas genuinas de Sherlock, que iluminan todo su cuerpo, y no puede evitar cerrar el espacio entre ellos y presionar sus labios contra los de Sherlock.

Es apasionado y nada casto, pero a John no le importa si alguien los veía, porque esto era todo, este era uno de los momentos que cambiarían el curso de su vida para siempre, solo comparado con haberse unido a los Reformistas y besar a Sherlock por primera vez, pero mejor - porque en este momento, sentía como todo esto pudiera durar para siempre.

EL FINAL


End file.
